Bachelorette Party and a Wedding
by DomLetty101
Summary: Letty has her surprise bachelorette party, what could possibly happen at a bachelorette party. Ends with a very Toretto wedding!
1. Chapter 1

Letty POV

"Ungh fuck!" I moaned as I felt Doms large hand spank my ass.

"Mmm you like that baby?"

"Mhmm, fuck Dom ungh" I moaned again as he pounded into me from behind.

"You want more?" He whispered into my ear

"Mhm"

"Say it"

"I want, oh FUCK"

"Say it Leticia"

"Oooh God I want more" I said in complete bliss while Dom reached around and toyed with my clit.

"Fuuuck" I moaned letting my head fall to the pillow while I tried to keep the rest of my body up with the help of Dom.

"You want to come"

"Mhm" I said biting into the pillow

"Fuck Let, you feel so good"

"Don't stop Dom, whatever you uuunngh god don't stop!"

"I'm gonna cum" I felt Dom starting to pull out but I was so close to coming myself I wanted him to keep going. We've been together 13 years he has cum inside me before but I am off the pill now so it was a different story.

"Cum inside me"

"Let, the pill?"

"I ooh, I know just fuck me harder, ungh god please" With that Dom came hard inside me with me following right behind him.

He pulled out of me and flipped me over to rest on top of him while he rubbed my back lightly.

"I hope our sex life always stays exciting." Dom said bringing me out of my trance making me laugh and look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know people always say when you get married, your sex life is non-existent." Dom pouted making me laugh harder.

"Are you serious right now? Dom we've been together for 13 years and I'm just as much of a sex addict as I was when you first took my virginity"

"That is true, you are always trying to have sex with me. I feel like you take advantage of me"

"You're an asshole sometimes you know that, you're the biggest nympho I've ever met!" I joked

"Me! Sometimes I just want to cuddle and you force me to sleep with you by walking around in revealing outfits and sexy little lingerie"

"You're right.. I will stick to cotton granny panties from now on."

Dom tickled me making me laugh

"Never, you only wear these"

"I thought it was a problem for you Mr. Softy who just wants to cuddle and apparently never wants to 'get it in'"

"Such a dirty mouth"

"You wouldn't believe what this dirty mouth is capable of"

"I think I know" Dom said winking at me.

We laid in silence for a few moments till Dom spoke up.

"Are you happy with me?" This made me sit upright looking him deep in the eye

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yes, I want to know. I know how you dated that guy Mark when we were on our break, did he do anything different that you liked that I don't do?"

"Max" I said correcting him "And yes, he did a lot of things I liked, but that wasn't the point. He may have made me laugh and smile but he there was something he couldn't do."

"Which was?"

"He couldn't make me as happy as you make me, he wasn't you Dom no one ever could be. I never considered marriage until you, I never considered kids until you, I never thought I would want to wake up just to see your face, I never in a million years thought I would want to wake up early drink coffee and eat breakfast at the table and just enjoy being with that person, until you. Dom I have shown you everything about me, you've seen the good, the bad, and the really bad. You make me angry, you argue about nothing, you never put the seat down and you pick the worst movies and I wouldn't trade that for anything. There is nothing I love more than going for a drive with no destination in mind stopping at random little diners for lunch and finishing the day with a couple Coronas, you make me happier than anyone could ever make me Dominic and I can't wait to be your wife." I spoke truthfully.

"I love you more than anyone Letty, marrying you is the best decision I will ever make." I bent down to kiss him but we were interrupted by the ding on my phone indicating I had a text.

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone seeing a text from Mia.

 _'Whatever you and my brother are doing ( I will assume baking.. please don't tell me otherwise) make sure you have clothes on when you're finished.'_

 _'Yes Mia, we were baking. Dom is really good at putting the main ingredient in and pounding it all together. Hahahaha ;) I'm sorry but you know me!'_

 _'EW! Letty! Fuck off, that is sick'_

 _'You do it too Mi, you're no angel'_

 _'Brians not your brother'_

 _'Yet, Brians not my brother yet. Come Saturday he will be'_

 _'I can't wait till this wedding'_

 _'Me too, honestly I've never been so happy to wear a dress in my life'_

 _'Haha I will save that message forever!'_

 _'Blackmail, really?'_

 _' ;) '_

 _'So, why do we have to wear clothes?'_

 _'I'm coming over tomorrow morning'_

 _'And I have to get dressed now because?'_

 _'I'm bringing Jack, he always slips away and if he runs to your room and sees Tias tatas, you'll scar him for life'_

 _'HEY! My tatas are great, but point taken. We will get dressed'_

 _'I'm sure they are, goodnight you nympho xoxo'_

 _'Goodnight, prude. xoxo'_

Dom and I got dressed and let sleep take us over.

* * *

 _'I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
 _Never felt like, felt like this before_  
 _Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
 _DJ what you, what you waiting for?'_

Music filled the house stirring me out of my sleep

"What the fuck" I groaned

"Letty, turn that shit off" Dom groaned

"It's not mine, I don't know where it's..." I was interrupted mid-sentence by Mia, Ramsey, my old friend Kate, my other friend Alexa, Rosa, and Hannah. My bridesmaids and maid of honor all dressed in feather boas, sashes that say 'Bridesmaid' and Mias that said 'Maid of Honour' with t-shirts saying 'Lettys Last Fling Before the Ring' and on the back it said 'We belong to Lettys' Bachelorette Party, if lost please buy me a drink'

"Mia! NO!" I said knowing exactly what was about to happen and why she told me to be dressed.

"Oh yes, get the fuck out of bed!"

"Mia!"

"Letty" She said sternly. I looked to Dom for help, but he was speechless.

Mia came and tied a mens tie around my eyes so I couldn't see anything while I got out of bed quickly kissing Dom goodbye.

"Mia, keep her out of trouble. No dicks"

"Dom it's a bachelorette party, there will be plenty of dick" She laughed and walked out of the room but not before throwing a fake penis at him. I only know because I heard Dom yell.

"Mia, don't throw fucking dicks at me!"

"Shut up Dom, I love you!"

"Mia, don't let anything happen to her!"

"Goodbye Dom!"

I got outside but couldn't see what was happening I held onto the girls while they helped me into a vehicle.

"Mia, you know I don't like other peoples driving, I don't do well with it"

"Letty, shut up this is our gift to you so stop complaining"

"But.."

"Letty, give it up it's happening this has been planned for over 4 months."

"Fine." I said sitting in the seat still blindfolded.

Up next the Bachelorette Party.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty POV

"Can I take this off yet?" I complained about the blind fold that has been covering my eyes for a good 5 minutes.

"In one minute, first you have to drink this" Mia said

"No, not without seeing it"

"No, now drink it"

"Mia."

"The name game again, yes I am Mia, you are Letty now stop being a baby and take the god damn drink"

"Fine! Give it to me" I offered my hand out for the drink Mia was forcing me to take.

I grabbed what felt like a shot and took it and I know I made a face of disgust

"Agh, Mia tequila! It's 9 am"

"Glad you know the time, here's another"

"No, Mia, no more tequila."

"Fine, wash it down with water" She handed me a bottle of what I was expecting to be water, but was sadly met with a burning taste in my mouth. I started to pull the bottle away but someone tipped it more making me drink the whiskey that occupied the bottle.

"I so hate you guys"

"Perfect, blindfold can now come off" Mia said, while Hannah untied the tie.

I looked around at the party bus we were in and I definitely did not miss the stripper pole that stood in the middle of the bus.

There sat a cooler full of alcohol, streamers, banners that said 'Lettys' Last Fling Before the Ring' and the penis' everywhere, literally everywhere... Penis straws, penis confetti, pin the balls on the penis game, penis hat. I cannot believe them I couldn't be mad at them because secretly I was actually excited I got this time with my closest friends and family.

* * *

Dom POV

"Brian!" I yelled making my way into my sister and Brians house.

"O'Connor, get your ass down here"

"What the hell are you yelling about man?"

"Did you know about this bachelorette party?"

"Yeah man, they are going hiking for the weekend and then on some wine tour"

"That's what she told you hey?"

"They're not doing that are they" Brian said rubbing his head.

"Well, judging by the wakeup Letty and I got this morning and the rubber dick Mia threw at me I'd say no."

"Lets see if Rome and Tej know"

We made our way over to Tej and Ramsey' place while Roman met us there.

"Tej where are the girls going for the bachelorette party"

"Oh shit, ya'll don't know!" Roman said laughing "I bet they told you they're going on a wine tour"

Brian and I looked at each other then back at them making them laugh even more.

"They did didn't they! Ah shit guys they are so not on a wine tour"

"Well then laughy where are they?"

"They are on their way to Vegas brother"

"WHAT!" Brian and I said in unison.

"Chill brother, I got this covered"

"Oh really Tej, and how is that did you put a tracker on their party bus"

"Better, I installed a camera"

"Man, that is the creepiest, most disrespectful, best, brilliant idea you've ever had!" Roman said

"I hate to agree with him, but it is.. But why don't trust Ramsey?"

"Nah man, I do. But I want to make sure she really does want this and I've asked Mia to ask her about marriage and I want to know her answer"

"Congrats man" I said hugging him.

"Now, the most important question, the girls have been gone an hour where is this live feed of the girls"

"Over here boys"

We followed Tej to his office and her turned his computer on and opened the live feed where the image of our ladies appeared on screen.

Letty looked fairly tipsy at this point and then the sound came on.

"Okay, Letty truth or dare?" I heard Mia ask.

"Ah man this is the best part!" Roma said excitedly

"Uhm dare duh!" She was definitely buzzed

"I dare you to dance on the pole!"

"Easy! I took classes like once, okay like six times to impress Dom and like by the tenth class I can like really fully go upside down like for real!"

Oh god no. They cannot watch this, I shouldn't even be watching this.

"No guys this isn't right, this is my soon to be wife no watching this" I tried to stop them but it was too late my tipsy fiancé was wrapping her hand around the pole and walking around it seductively.

She then wrapped her legs around the pole and spun down and crawled back up it before using her legs to wrap around and slide down the pole, I started to feel my pants tighten up.

"Damn dawg, this is what you're marrying, what you've been hitting for 13 years. Damn I'd love to just..."

"Rome" Tej warned

"What man I'm just saying that's hot, does she do that in the bedroom too?"

"Never mind what she does for me"

"Aw shit man she does that is hot you lucky son of a bitch!"

"Roman, do you have a death wish. He's gonna kill you" Brian said

"Will you fools shut up and watch this" Tej said

* * *

Meanwhile back on the party bus

"Damn Letty! Work it girl" Rosa yelled

"Ow ow! Sexy mama!" Mia yelled holding out dollar bills

"Give her another shot" Alexa yelled

I got off the pole laughing as I took another shot, I was never really a shot girl but this is my bacherlorette party after all.

"Okay, Ramsey truth or dare?" I asked her

"I don't trust you right now, so truth."

"Do you love Tej?"

"I uh, I uhm.. no I don't"

We all looked at her with jaws dropped little did we know the guys were doing the same.

"Wait what! What happened you were so happy and..."

"Hold up, I never said I wasn't happy I am so happy I just don't love him."

"What does that even mean!" Kate asked

"I, I know what she means!" I said slightly slurred

"Oh really tipsy one, enlighten us."

"I know because it's how I feel about Dom." Now the jaws were really dropped on the girls and the guys.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE HIM LETTY!"

"You get married on Saturday and you don't love him!"

"Will you guys shush it for like a second, I don't love him because I am in love with him." They looked at me understandingly" "I love a lot of people, I love all of you, I love the guys, I love my nephews and nieces, I love puppies. But I am madly in love with Dom, anybody can love somebody but being in love with someone is when you've truly found the one. I, I didn't even know I even had like a one you know, but he first time I ever cried in front of him he didn't just wipe my tears he got me through it, he lifts me up in ways I didn't know were possible, I look forward to just spending the day with him doing nothing, maybe it's cheesy but I love and admire everything about him even he bad because it makes him, him. And I'm proud to be his."

The girls looked at me stunned, I never really was a sharer but the alcohol was making me say some things.

"Exactly" Ramsey said "I am in love with Tej, I hope he knows that because I don't always show it because I get afraid and hide it"

"Look at me okay, if you feel it then he knows it" I said

* * *

Back at Tej'

"She's in love with me" Tej said love-struck

"That she is, lock that one in bro as soon as you can"

"I won't let that one go"

I sat there shocked by Letty' confession, I knew she felt that but it's different hearing it.

I watched my tipsy fiancé smile and laugh with my sister and her best friends, I trusted Letty but I was kind of enjoying the confessions at this point.

"Should we turn this off or.." Tj asked us

"NO!" We all yelled in unison.

We all sat back with Coronas taking a sip but all spit it out and got wide eyed and the next confession

* * *

Back in the Party Bus

"Okay, Kate, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you eveR done anal?"

"Yes"

"Okay, Hannah, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Flash the next car to drive by"

"Deal!" We waited about two minutes for a car to come up beside us and Hannah flashed them making us all laugh hysterically and take another sip of the alcohol.

"Letty, truth or dare?"

"Truth this time"

"The only guy you could ever think would be sexier than Dom"

"Easy! James Dean"

"Really!"

"Oh yeah, he is incredibly handsome!

The game continued for another hour or so, things got deep and things got extremely dirty too.

"Okay Letty, what is your secret fantasy"

"Oh god, if anyone of you ever tell Dom this I will kill you!"

"This doesn't leave this bus"

"Okay, oh god I can't believe I am telling you guys this basically I am home alone the air conditioner stops working so I'm lying there in bra and panties, Dom comes home from work in his coveralls comes to me and picks me up and brings me over to the contraption they have in that stupid 50 Shades of Grey movie Mia made me watch, you know what he ties her arms to, he slowly takes his coveralls off opening the window where our neighbours can see and we just fuck, like the whole dominant and submissive thing"

"Jesus, someone's thought long and hard about this" Kate joked

"Like you guys don't!"

"Not like that."

"Whatever, you guys are such liars" I said laughing at them

This turned out to be a 3 shot...TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dom POV

"Holy shit! Damn Dom, your girl is kinky!" Roman said while patting me on the back.

"You have no idea" I mumbled to myself thinking of the kinky things Letty and I have done.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey babe" I said seeing Lettys name pop up on my phone._

 _"Dom! Baby you have to get home somethings wrong!" I heard Letty say in a panic_

 _"Babe what's going on?" I said slipping out from under the car I was working on now genuinely worried. She never called for me to help her unless it was really bad._

 _"I don't know just please get home now, I need you!" Then the line went dead._

 _I ran to the house and the door was locked and the lights were off._

 _"Fuck!" I yelled because I forgot my key so I started to bang on the door. Finally I saw a figure that resembled Letty appear in the doorway and opened it slowly._

 _"Let, you okay?!" I asked in a panic while she stood in the doorway. I was too worried about her I didn't even notice she was taller or what she was wearing._

 _"No, I'm not."_

 _"What's going on?" She took a step back making me look her up and down. Her long dark hair was curled and cascaded down her chest falling to her belly button, she wore tall black heels and and a red lacey bra and underwear set._

 _"Well, I have a problem, Toretto." She whispered seductively in my ear._

 _"And what would that be, Ortiz" I said smirking as I saw my very sexy girlfriend of 9 years standing infront of me in her little "outfit"_

 _"Well you see I am extremly horny, and wet so what are you going to do about that?"_

 _"Well it looks like I'm going to have to fix this problem"_

 _"You always were good at fixing things, even if you are the one who caused them." She said nibbling my ear._

 _"I'm going to help solve all" I stopped so I could grab her ass and pick her up. "all of your problems"_

 _" Then what are you waiting for Toretto?" I pushed her up against the wall and ground my hips into hers making her moan at the contact while we made out like horny teenagers._

 _After a few minutes of heavy makeout and sensual touches I pulled her over to the couch._

 _"No" She said, making me stop and look at her with a confused look on his face._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Upstairs. Now."_

 _I followed her upstairs to our room I pushed her into the bed and started to take her bra off while kissing her neck._

 _"Here use these" She said handing me the handcuffs making me smirk. I took her wrists and handcuffing them to the bed. I watched her raise her hips and move her body with anticipation._

 _"I'm gonna make you come over and over again till you scream my name"_

 _"You promise?" She said till I started to kiss down her body taking her clit into my mouth._

 _"Ungh fuck Dom" She moaned struggling to touch me but was refrained from the metal bracelets that held her wrists to our bed._

 _"Think your funny making me worry about you." I said thrusting two fingers into her making her moan louder._

 _"UNGH Shit! I wanted you, so I got you."_

 _"You should be punished for making me worry."_

 _"You gonna punish me?" She said seductively._

 _Before I had the chance to answer her I flipped her over so she was on her knees with her hands still bound to the headboard when I took her from behind spanking her causing her to moan again while I left soft kisses along her spine pushing deeper into her while she came around me._

* * *

Flashback over

She was really into kinky not that I'd complain I loved watching her take charge just as much as I loved when she wanted me to have my way with her, we were both very sexual people and we knew how to make each other feel good. My sole purpose was to make her see stars and feel loved, don't get me wrong we fucked long hard and rough. But, when we made love it was slow, passionate and full of love and emotion. I averted my eyes back to the video watching my fiancé with my sister and her friends.

* * *

Letty POV

"Okay! Never have I ever!" Kate shouted

"Never have I ever cheated on someone" Everyone drank but Kate

"Letty who did you cheat on!" Hannah asked me shocked by my answer

"Max. I cheated on him with Dom"

"Mia?"

"Jason McKeen, 11th grade. He pissed me off so I fucked his friend." She said nonchalantly making our jaws drop except mine. Here's the thing I knew Mia. Of course she seemed innocent and acted innocent she was a little angel always was but she lost her virginity before I did. She didn't allow guys to walk on her and I loved that about her.

Dom and Brian sat there with their mouths wide open Dom not needing to know that about his little sister and Brian not needing to know about his wife sleeping with ex boyfriends or one night stands. Meanwhile Roman and Tej were high fiving and laughing.

"Okay, never have I ever kissed a girl" Mia, Kate, Rosa and I drank.

"Who did you guys kiss!" Alexa asked

"I kissed Melissa Johnson in 11th grade" Mia said about this girl we went to high school with.

"I don't even know who she was" Rosa said, "I was wasted and 18"

"Lauren Matherson, I was going through a phase after Sean cheated on me" Kate said.

"Monica Hastings" They all looked at me like I was crazy because she wanted Dom but I loved him. "I was drunk and 16 and she said that this would get his attention I was dumb and really love drunk and just plain drunk I agreed, I didn't realize that the attention was for her not me and Dom never even saw so it was pointless."

"Never have I ever gotten a lap dance" I said not being able to think of anything, all of the girls drank.

"Never Let!"

"No, I didn't need some sweaty naked guy who was overdosing on Viagra and pumping his penis daily to grind all over me to make me excited."

"You're missing out!" Hannah said

"Never have I ever had sex all night." I was the only one who drank

"Ew! Letty that's my brother! I so don't need to know that" Mia groaned

"Like you don't know what we're doing fuck you used to bang on Doms door while we were going at it and tell us to shut up all the time"

"Well if you weren't so loud I wouldn't have to but were so loud it was gross!"

"Not my fault your brother knows how to make me scream, but I'm not complaining" I said laughing knowing it would make her cringe.

"LA LA LA LA LA" She sang like a child sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Okay, next game 'Naughty Dare Card Game', Alexa you first"

"You must pretend to give a hand job for 15 seconds" Alexa gave the fake hand job making us all laugh.

"Dirty talk to someone around you" Mias card read making all of us bust out in more laughter.

She walked over to Alexa and started to talk and it even made me blush.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now, I want to rip that top off and kiss all the way down your body making you shudder as I get lower and lower I'd pull your panties off with my teeth and then I would use my tongue to...OH times up."

Our jaws were dropped at Mias dare and little did we know so were the boys'

"Ok my turn" I said grabbing a card "Oh god, give your best impression of you in bed for 20 seconds."

"I already know what this sounds like so don't try and fake it" Mia said

"This is fucked. Ungh ooooh god mmmm oh yeah agh fuck yeah unggghhh yes fuck me baby oooh go harder ungh yes ooooh god don't stop"

"Okay, times up you nympho!" Hannah said.

"Do I turn you on?" I joked

"Let's pop the champagne we're almost there!" Mia said

"Where are we even going?" I asked realizing I never asked where we were going.

"You'll see after, pop the bubbly!"

I grabbed the bottle and popped it letting it bubble over while we poured our drinks in our champagne flutes that were appropriately labelled bride, bridesmaid, maid of honour with my cup saying 'I wish this was Corona' on the back and mine and Domes initials with our wedding date on the bottom. I smiled and looked out the window and my jaw once again dropped as my eyes got wide.

"VEGAS! You guys Vegas! Seriously!"

* * *

Back with the boys.

Dom POV

"I can't believe Mia did that!" Brian said

"I never want to hear my sister talk ever again"

"Dom, brother your girl damn she sounds real good" Roman said putting a hand on my shoulder laughing at my fiancés moans that only I should be making her do and no one else should be hearing.

"You will never hear her do that again, any of you. In fact you permanently erase that from your brains" I warned

"I can't believe they went to Vegas"

"Me neither." I said

"So why aren't we doing your bachelor party right now" Roman said

"Never planned on it"

"Well let's go boys, let's show them how to really throw a party, Tej get the strong stuff! We're having a party!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dom POV

"We're going to Vegas baby!" Roman said

"I don't man, if the girls see us they will think they are spying on them" I said second guessing going on this bachelor party

"Man Vegas is so big we won't see them"

"Yeah man and it is your bachelor party let's go for the weekend get back before the girls do" Tej said

"It's not a secret" I said wanting them to know Letty and I don't keep stuff from each other no more.

"Let's go brother!"

We drove to the airport and caught the next flight out to Vegas and go there 2 hours later. We made our way to Caesars Palace and the guys booked us a suite. We went upstairs and looked at the room, this was pretty nice.

"I'll be back I said, I went downstairs to check out the casino but I overheard a couple of guys talking near me

"Yeah man there's a street race down on Parkway Blvd tomorrow night you in?"

"You know it man I'll be there 5 G buy in?"

"Yep"

I smiled at the conversation and thought about Letty, she would love that.

I went back up to the room and heard the guys talking.

"Okay so I just hack into their phone and Voila! We see what they're talking about"

"Tej, I love you, Tej!" Roman said kissing his cheek

"No more, let them be" I said not wanting to spy on my wife to be.

"Suit yourself"

"Oh shit Dom!"

"What!"

"Letty is something else"

"Why! Give it to me" I said wanting to know what was happening and if they should be watching this.

* * *

Back with the girls

Letty POV

"Shots!" Mia yelled

"Oh no, I want a Corona first" I groaned and my prayers were answered when Mia placed a 6 pack of Corona in front of me.

"I love you" I told Mia grabbing a Corona from the box.

"Okay should we finish our game!" Hannah said

"Letty, pick a card"

"Oooooh, give your best blowjob on a dildo" Alexa said laughing

"No"

"Yes, Letty"

"No, that's sick"

"Letty, do it"

"I don't have a dildo anyways" Before I could say anything else I was hit in the side by something I picked it up and saw the pink dildo...

"Now you do." Mia said

"No Mia!"

"Letty, stop being a baby we all know you're a nympho so give us some tips"

"Ugh fine, if this shuts you up"

I wrapped my lips around the tip of the dildo and sucked it once up and down before letting go.

"Okay, done" I said getting ready to toss it

"Letty! Do it. Wrap your lips on that dick!"

I took a shot and grabbed it again making it really look real this time wrapping lips around it slowly sucking up and down casually licking the tip for 30 seconds doing it just like I do to Dom..Hmm Dom I wonder what he's up to, I kinda miss him. Okay I really miss him, I don't want to sleep alone, I've slept next to him for 13 years it's my norm.

"Damn Letty!" Mia and Kate yelled, I smiled knowing exactly how to shut Mia up I've been doing it for years.

"Yeah, that's what Dom says every time I give him head"

"EW Letty you're fucking sick, we're done with this game!"

"Yes! Finally, can we drink now please!"

"Best idea you've had all day Let!"

An hour later we were definitely feeling the alcohol in our systems the music was up and we were laughing and having an amazing time."

"Letttttty! Let's get ready! Turn the music up!" The music was getting a little loud and then there was a knock on the door.

"Letty can you get that"

"Are your legs broken?"

"No, I'm naked"

I went to open the door and saw a really attractive man in a cop outfit. I knew what was happening.

"Excuse me miss, we got a noise complaint."

* * *

"Oh shit Dom come back here man you gotta see what's happening!"

"No more man, we can't spy on them I told you this a million times"

"Fine, I'll tell you about the stripper after he finishes his lap..."I didn't even let Rome finish before I rushed over to the monitor seeing Letty being backed up by a guy in a cop suit who was obviously a stripper.

"But, my only complaint is the music isn't loud enough!" He shouted while lifting Letty up in his arms making her gasp. The girls all cheered as the stripper lifted my fiancé up. Before I would have been furious but the look of shock and disgust on my wifes' face made me chuckle.

He then sat her on the chair and began to grind up against her, of course I wish this wasn't happening but I know Letty better than anyone and I trust her although spying on her may make others think otherwise but I know she would never cheat, and neither would I we both have something that no one would understand.

"Damn Dom how are you not pissed?"

"Does she look like she's enjoying herself?"

"Not exactly, but I mean that's what...Oh now she does!" Roman said looking at Letty throwing her head back laughing at the guy between her legs grabbing her right hand making it run down his chest.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Letty said throwing her head back laughing. I was glad she was having fun, but I wish a little bit that that was me she was touching right now but not in front of everyone.

After the stripper left the girls continued getting ready and so did we, we were all going out tonight but not together. I could hear Letty complaining from the bathroom as Mia helped her get ready.

"Mia why do I have to wear this! I want to wear one dress in my life and it's my wedding dress! Not this monstrosity"

I looked at the screen and saw Letty emerge from the bathroom in a skin tight strapless dress with see-through sides from th bottom all the way to the top paired with black high heels and pin straight hair, perfectly matched with her annoyed look on her face.

"I look like a tramp"

"Perfect"

"Now let's go before she complains anymore!"

We finished getting ready and made our way to the club which I'm guessing was a strip club since Roma decided where we were going but the boys knew not to fuck around by getting lap dances and Brian knows I'll break his neck.

* * *

Back with the girls

"This place is so fun!" Alexa said

"I don't know I'm kind of bored, we did this when we were younger we're old now!" I complained

"I hate to admit it but Letty is right, everyone here is 21, 22 the oldest is like 25" Mia said

"Would you care to dance Miss?" Some young kid asked me and I almost declined but this was my bachelorette party so I accepted and decided to have fun. I couldn't get up without my veil though. The kid questioned but seemed to get it once I showed him my ring. He congratulated me and said I promise no funny business I laughed and danced appropriately with him we actually had fun together, we danced very cheesy spinning my around and dipping me making me laugh. We took a shot together to congratulate my wedding day and I hugged him and said our goodbyes.

Once I got back to the girls we were all kind of bored so Kate suggested we go to Chippendales, so we did. We took a cab and walked into the hotel where the show was being held but as we walked in something caught my eye. Not so much something, but someone.. He looked so much like Dom, but Dom wouldn't be here? Would he? I let the thought go and went inside not before quickly texting Dom even though Mia said I couldn't all weekend, but that was not going to happen.

 _'Hey babe, I miss you, xoxo'_

 _'I miss you too hope you're having fun. I miss falling asleep with you :('_

 _'Big bad Dom missing me already ;) '_

 _'I always do. How did you get to sneak away and text?'_

 _'Mia is drunk and had to pee so I'm waiting for her but I wanted to talk to you :('_

 _'We either sound like teenagers or pathetic haha'_

 _'A bit of both I think lol, anyways baby Mia is coming I will text you in the morning while drunky here is still passed out.'_

 _'Be safe and have fun, I love you Future Mrs. Toretto'_

 _'Ortiz-Toretto, ;) I love you too '_

"Let's go see some abs and dick!" Mia shouted, she always was a light weight.

We cheered for the strippers and I will admit they definitely were not bad at all one even gave me a lap dance for my second time ever and all in one night. Once the show was over we were once again drunk and now we wanted to go to a bar. We found the busiest one we could and went in by the time we left it was 5:00 am and didn't get back to our hotel until 6:00 am.

When I was hungover I wanted either to be by myself with a large container of water or lay in bed with Dom watching movies all day.

I went to bed at 6:30am I was definitely still drunk but I was thinking once again about Dom. I missed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Letty POV

My head was pounding the light was shining through the very large floor to ceiling windows that currently occupied the hotel suite we were in. I looked up and saw the time was 1pm I groaned and let my head fall back down and as soon as I did my phone buzzed.

"Fuck sakes" I groaned reaching for my phone to look at the text. I saw it was from Tej.

 _'Hey baby girl, don't tell anyone I told you this but Ramsey told me ya'll were in Vegas and look can you do me favour?'_

 _"Depends does it involve me getting out of bed? lol'_

 _'Yes mam :D'_

 _'Fine, what do you want?'_

 _'I need you to go to King of Cars for me to pick up Dooms wedding gift there was a problem and they can't ship it here in time for the wedding and I can't pick it up'_

 _'No need to explain all you had to say was car and I was already in'_

 _'Haha I thought so, anyways you gotta be there by 2:30 and wear something comfy'_

 _'Why would that matter?'_

 _'The guy is a total perv and if Dom finds out I sent you to a guy to pick something up who was eye fucking you he'd kill me'_

 _'Lol, true enough but I wasn't gonna wear a short dress and heels either dumb ass ;p and you know I can handle myself anyways'_

 _'Yeah yeah just be there please'_

 _'I will, see you guys when were back!"_

 _"Sounds good baby girl"_

 _"Oh and Tej?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Don't second guess how Ramsay feels about you'_

 _'Oh yeah? She say something?'_

 _'I don't know, but I do know she really loves you'_

 _'Thanks Let'_

 _'Anytime Tej'_

* * *

Back with the boys

Dom POV

"Alright, you're good brother she fell for it. What're you planning on anyways?"

"I'll tell you when we're back but make sure you text me if the girls start questioning you"

"You got it man"

I was so excited for what I had planned it was last minute but it was Letty and I. I got dressed grabbed 2 Coronas from the beer fridge and stuck them in a cooler full of ice and I called my friend Jason to ask for a favour to which he agreed. Now it was time to go meet my queen.

* * *

Letty POV

I got ready left a note for my passed out bridesmaids saying _'Getting Dom a wedding gift, please don't wait up I want this to actually mean something and that may take a while for me to decide... xoxo Letty'_ I was actually going to get him a gift but I already got him one, I wanted to get him one more after I picked up the one from Tej.

I went to the front of the hotel and got in a cab bringing me to the shop Tej told me to go to. I walked in and was instantly distracted by the shock absorbers I knew Dom has been wanting new ones but as I got closer I noticed something behind it, I pushed it aside and saw a single red rose I picked it up and went to put it back down as I figured someone left it here by mistake. But, before I could a guy came up to me and asked if I needed any help.

"Yeah, I am actually picking something up for Tej Parker"

"Let me check for you, come with me"

I followed the kid to the desk forgetting I was still holding the rose.

"Hmm, I don't seem to have that name could it be under someone else?"

"Uh Dominic Toretto?"

"Toretto, Toretto, ah yes right here Toretto one moment I will be right back."

I waited for the kid to come back looking at the products they held here I should definitely come back when I have time for parts.

"Here you go Miss" He said handing me keys to a '79 Plymouth. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"What?"

"It's right outside for you, have a good day oh and keep the rose" He said and walked away.

'What the fuck Tej' thought to myself before climbing into the car. I turned her over and the nice soft hum was ripping through my veins. I noticed something sticking out of the visor so I pulled it down and a note fell into my lap. I picked it up and unfolded it reading it.

' Martoranos. 3655 S Las Vegas Blvd, it's for to go' That's all the note said. I was so confused as to what the fuck Tej was getting me to pick up.

I drove to the next location and walked into the hotel looking for something called Martoranos and then I found it.

 _'Martoranos Italian Restaurant'_

I walked in and asked for to go again for Tej Parker, they said no so I said Dominic Toretto once again and it seemed to ring a bell.

"Excuse me, I will be right back" The waitress said. I sat on the seats located in the restaurant waiting on the waitresses return and 5 minutes later she came back.

"Sorry about the wait here you go!"

"Thank you, how much?" I asked taking the food still curious as to why I was picking up food for him.

"Oh no it's all taken care of. This is also for you" She said handing me another note.

I thanked her again and walked back out to the car. I was so confused and started to get the feeling that Tej wasn't behind this.

I followed the new address that was written on the piece of paper. I drove for about 30 minutes before I started to see something. Cars.

They were lined up along the side of the road with a few waiting at the start line. I drove up and instantly people scattered I was so confused as to why they scattered so suddenly but my thoughts were quickly answered when I came headlight to headlight with the one and only Dominic Toretto. I smirked at him before putting the car in park and stepping out while he did the same.

I walked about 6 steps as did he and we were eye to eye. He looked at me and smiled that famous Toretto smile.

"So this was you're doing?"

"Well, I thought you might be getting sick of the strippers and girl talk so I figured I would rescue you."

"Oh is that all?" I said smirking knowing fully well the other reason.

"And I missed you" I leaned in and pecked his lips quickly while the people started to resume their conversations.

"I missed you too, but don't repeat that I don't need people thinking I'm going soft now it's bad for my image" I said jokingly

"Come here he said pulling me closer and walking over to two guys who were clearly the hosts of this.

"And we're ready"

"Alright man you know the rules, after this race you and your girl are up next let's keep this clean we don't want any divorces before the wedding alright?"

I looked at Dom wondering how he set all this up. He just winked at me for his silent response.

I got in the car and Dom got in another, neither one of these were ours so I wondered where he got them from. We lined up to the start line windows rolled down, we looked at each other knowing neither one of us was going to hold back nor do we ever.

"Ride or die" He said to me

"Ride or die" I smiled back at him

"On your mark, get ready, get set...GO!" The racer chaser yelled making me put the pedal t the floor as I sped off Dom and I were neck and neck going around a few corners. It was getting near the end and Dom and I were so close but he was about two inches ahead when it came to the end I switched gears and stepped on it crossing the finish line first with Dom an inch behind. I got out of the car with everyone cheering and congratulating me, but the only congratulations I wanted to hear was from my husband to be. He came up to me and picked me up and spun me around.

"My trophy" He said while I lowered my lips to his and kissed him. When he set me down we walked hand in hand to our cars and he told me to follow him.

I got in the car and followed him for about 10 minutes until we were in the desert there was something set up like a movie screen but I couldn't figure out for sure what it was. I got out of the car after Dom and walked over to his car looking at what was happening.

He made his car face what indeed was a movie projection screen he laid blankets out on the hood of the car and hand me two movies telling me to pick from the choices.

'Thelma and Louise or The Bounty Hunter' I was in the mood for really funny so I picked 'The Bounty Hunter'. I crawled on the hood of Doms car and sat next to him under the blankets and instead of using the pillow he brought I just rested my head on his chest like I usually did. He turned the movie on and we ate our food in silence with the occasional peck to the lips. I said I was thirsty and Dom reached over and grabbed the cooler and pulled out a Corona. This is why I love him. This is so simple yet extravagant it is us.

"How did you hear about the races?" I asked him

"I heard a couple kids talking about it in the lobby of the hotel"

"And the cars?"

"They're Jason', he owed me a favour."

"The mini scavenger hunt?"

"I knew you would go for the shock absorbers first so I put the rose there and gave everyone specific instructions on what to do and besides I like you chasing me."

I hit his chest laughing" You will always chase me, baby"

"Oh really? Tonight proved otherwise." He smirked

"Well as long as I am the only one chasing you papi it's ok."

"Always my love, as long as I am the only one chasing you."

"No...but I will always pick you"

"Thats all the counts"

"How did you know we were here?"

"It's a long story and you'll probably castrate me and I am enjoying this moment with you so I will tell you tomorrow as long as you promise to still marry me"

"Nice try Dominic, how?"

"Tej hacked Ramseys camera phone and spied on you guys"

"Dom!" I said hitting his chest again

"Look, I tried to stop them!"

"Oh you tried reeeaaaal hard"

"I did I swear, but he wanted to know if Ramsey truly loved him because he is planning on proposing" My face softened at the confession making me feel that feeling I had when Dom proposed.

"I did try to stop it, but you were moaning and giving head and I couldn't turn away."

"Dominic, who all saw that!"

"Just the guys but I set them straight"

"You are an idiot you know that"

"I told them to forget about it!"

"Cause thats real effective."

"I tried to.."

"Yes, Dominic, I hear you. You tried to stop it" I said mocking him.

"You did a shitty job, genius."

"I'm sorry"

"Oh no, you're not getting off the hook this easily."

"Oh god what's the punishment."

"You have to let me sleep in for the next week, go down on me whenever I say, and do the laundry for the next month"

"That's my punishment.. Jesus, Letty, you sound like a guy giving a girl punishment" He said laughing at me. I was annoyed he did that but he did tell me so I wasn't too pissed but if it happened again I sure as hell will be.

"Oh and, I'm using the Charger whenever I want this month." He pouted like a little kid but I kissed his pouting lip and curled into him more.

"I also think you kind of got punished if you heard Mia talking" I said laughing remembering what his little sister was saying and doing.

"Agh Letty, don't every remind me of that. I can never look at her the same again!"

"Don't eavesdrop and be sneaky then"

"Wasn't this worth it though?"

"For you or for me? I didn't hear about my little sisters' sexual activity"

"Ew Letty, shush that's sick!" I just laughed at him once more before curling up to watch the rest of the movie before we had to go back to our separate parties.


	6. Chapter 6

Letty POV

I laid with Dom as long as I could but I knew it couldn't last long before Mia called me.

"I should go" I said sadly

"Yeah, you should" He said kissing me between each word.

"I'm serious, Dom"

"Me too, Leticia" He said making his way down my neck. Damn him, he knows my weakness.

"You want to use one of your punishment cards" He whispered in my ear referring to the arrangement I made with him earlier.

"I don't want it to go to waste"

"Well, then-"He started while hooking his thumbs into the loops of my pants before pulling them down to my knees. "-Let's not waste anymore time"

He kissed his way down my body lifting my shirt over my head and spending extra time on my nipples.

"Mmm, Dom" I moaned arching my back making him take more of my breast in his mouth.

He then lightly dragged his mouth over to my other breast to give it some attention, using his tongue and teeth lightly to manipulate my already hard nipple.

I pulled him back up to my mouth to kiss me again, he trailed his hand down my body in an attempt to make it down where I so badly wanted him most. But, I whispered something to him while he kissed me.

"N- Ex" I mumbled between his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I said, no sex. I want to wait till after the wedding" He pulled away and looked at me with a smirk.

"You going traditional on me now?"

"You know our parents would want to keep some type of tradition and since my dress isn't exactly pure virginal white thanks to you, lets do something traditional"

"I'm ok with that, but going down on you right now doesn't count right?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Not at all, do what you gotta do to keep your future wife happy, Toretto"

"You're demanding, Ortiz"

"You should wait till I'm part Toretto" I smirked at him

"You already are, you always have been"

I just smiled at him and kissed him again.

"And for the record it wasn't all me the night you lost your virginity, you played a very 'tight' portion in that, very tight and sexy portion" He said while leaning down so he was level with my aching core.

"You have a way with words don't you, Casanova" I joked

"Not always, but I am good with my tongue" He said while sucking and licking on my wet pussy making me gasp at the contact.

"Oh, fuck ungh Dom" I moaned while my hips bucked at his skillful ministrations.

I was on cloud 9 while Dom worked his magic on my clit, when I dated Max briefly he was good in bed, he knew how to turn me on. But, he was terrible at oral like most guys are and if I'm being honest I never even had an orgasm when I was with Max. With Dom, it was a like a whole new experience. We could both be very selfish in bed, but most of the time Dom was very focused on making me feel good, just as I do to him which makes our sex life unreal. Most of the times Dom and I have sex result in an orgasm, this is manly because he actually knows where my G-Spot is, and thank god for that.

After a few minutes of sucking and licking he inserted his thick index finger deep inside me causing me to moan out again.

"Ungh fuck, Dom! ungh shit, more baby" He really knows how to make me turn into mush when I'm with him.

I was so close to coming when he pulled his finger out out me and stopped working on my pulsating clit.

"What? Whats wrong? I said with a breathy voice"

"You want it still? You want to come, baby?" He loved this game of me telling him how much I want him, I got it though, I loved hearing how I make him feel it's a huge turn on so I play along.

"Yeah, please baby. Make me come, please. I reached out and kissed him tasting myself on his lips. When it's times like this I have no problem bowing down to him. This made us both feel good. I could feel his erection against my leg and I went to grab him to relieve him but as soon as I touched him he grabbed my hand and held them up by my wrists.

"Nuh uh, this is my punishment. I get to make you come, scream, and shake in my arms." He said working his way back down.

"You promise?"

He didn't answer verbally but he did physically and oh god it was the best response. He sucked on my clit again while he pumped 2 fingers deep inside me. Thank god it was dark out and no one was around in this area of the desert. Not that I would care in that blissful state I was in.

"Uuungh god, yes baby!"

"Fuck! Dom, oooh god,ungh" I moaned as my body shook while I came. Fuck he was an expert on making me orgasm. He knew my body so well, just as I knew his.

We kissed and pulled the blanket around both of our bodies mine however was the only naked and sweaty body, so I tried once more to reach for him but he said no, I knew that was hard for him.

We kissed some more while I laid on top of him and he rubbed my back while the hot Nevada wind blew on my sweaty naked back. We laid like this a few minutes longer before the ring of a phone interrupted us. I groaned but reached over and grabbed it anyways.

 **"Hello?"**

 **Letty?"**

 **"Yeah obviously, you called me Mia"**

 **"Right, hey Letty what're you doing?"**

 **"I told you I'm shopping for Dom"** I said smirking at Dom

 **"Oh, and did you find him yet?"**

 **"What do you mean, I haven't found anything for him yet, I'm still searching"**

 **"I didn't ask if you found a gift for him, I asked if you found him, Dom"**

 **"You are making no sense, Mia"**

 **"Letty, who did I call?"**

 **"You called me smartass"**

 **"Check again, Letty."** I pulled the phone away super confused about what Mia was talking about and then I clicked the button on the Iphone so I could go to the home screen to see the background picture, it was a picture of me laying in my bra and panties on mine and Doms' bed.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled this wasn't my phone, this is D- Shit...He looked at me and laughed at the mistake. Let's both get black Iphones thats a great idea.

 **"Busted, tell Dom goodbye and get back here now we have more Bachelorette stuff to do!"**

 **"Fine, goodbye Mi"**

I hung up and looked at Dom who couldn't stop laughing.

"We're not so good at sneaking around anymore are we?"

"Apparently not, why is this picture your background, what if the guys see this, Dom?"

"It's not the main one look" He showed me the lock screen picture which was a picture of him and I sitting in our own cars looking at eachother at the starting line getting ready to race. This was us, no better way to explain it than this picture.

"Then when I open it, which is for my eyes only I get to see this" He smiled showing me once again the picture of me in the red lace bra and panty set I bought last year for Christmas. I was laying on the bed after Dom practically begged me to let him take a picture. Finally I caved and said yes but I even posed for it and everything. Biting my lip, giving him bedroom eyes that are only for my man, hands in my hair teasing it while my breasts were pushed up, I sat on the bed on my knees making an open V shape, just for him.

"You do realize you that when you open your phone people see this"

"Not if I hide it"

"Sometimes you're an idiot" I said kissing him.

"I know"

I got dressed and kissed him once more before I sped off heading back to the hotel to meet my bridal party.

Before I walked back into the room I got a text from Dom.

 _"I keep this one too ;D"_ My jaw dropped at the picture of me posing completely topless the one I sent to him after he was gone for a month and I was telling him how much I missed him and his touch.

 _"Oh good you have one already, I guess I don't need to send another one tonight ;)"_

 _"Leticia"_

 _"Dominic"_

 _"I'll be waiting"_

 _"I'll see if I'm busy or not ;)"_

 _"I love you, Let"_

 _"I love you too, Dom"_

 _"Asking you to marry me was the best decision I have ever made"_

 _"Saying yes was the best decision I ever made."_

With that I made my way back into the hotel room to see my best friends waiting for me.

"There you are!" They yelled before pulling me to the kitchen to have a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

Letty POV

I had just finished another shot of tequila I had a stupid smile on my face since I got back to the room, I was never really the girly girl type but at this moment being with my closest and only girlfriends I was happy not to mention I was getting married to my bestfriend in 38 hours. If you told me when I was 16 I would be in Vegas on my girls only Bachelorette Party getting married to Dominic Toretto, and planning my future, and discussing kids, I would've laughed in your face and went back to playing video games. My life has done a complete 180 is seemed and I was ok with that.

Ding

I felt my phone vibrate and heard the text tone go off, I slid the lock bar over and smiled as I saw it was a message from Dom.

 _ **'I miss you'**_ He wrote that also came with a photo of him sitting on the hotel bed with beers and hard liquor bottles surrounding him. I laughed but not at the background, I laughed at the pouty face Dom made-Clearly drunk.

 _ **'Really? I'm doing ok without you ;)'**_

 _ **'Letty'**_

 _ **'Dom'**_ I knew he would pout silently if I didn't say it back, but I loved to play with him. But, the truth was, I did miss him... A lot.

 ** _'Oh and Dom? I miss you too.'_**

 ** _'Is it crazy that I am over this Bachelor and Bachelorette party?'_**

 ** _'Yep, you sure are'_**

 ** _'You having fun?'_**

 ** _'Yeah, I am. I'm with my family and being reminded that I am soon going to be a married woman. Are you having fun?'_** I asked him slightly concerned with why he wasn't.

 _ **'You're damn rights you will be! I can't wait to legally make you a Toretto, thats the only legal thing I have ever wanted to do haha. And yeah it's fun just not my scene any more, I prefer being with you.'**_

 _ **'Hahaha, the only legal thing we've done. Babe, we have our whole lives together, 3 nights won't kill you, we can still talk. And it's still your scene Dominic, you just haven't been on it in a while, get out there and show them the Toretto way ;)'**_

 _ **'3 nights is killing me, watching the guys try to hit on every girl, bring them over, get shit faced, and starting fights isn't exactly exciting anymore. Eating pizza in bed with you, racing, going to the beach and planning our future is what I enjoy'**_

 _ **'You gettin soft on me, Dom? Haha. Babe, I love all of that stuff too, but come on, you did all of that stuff before and handled it just fine. Just because we're getting married it doesn't change anything. We are just making it legal and changing my last name. I'm not telling you to flirt or try and fuck the girls they guys bring over, get wasted Dom, it's your party too, Don't start any fights tonight though, I don't want you sporting a black eye on our wedding day. But, don't act like you live on a pedestal compared to the guys, you don't. Don't lose your cool, or your humbleness thats one of the reasons I fell in love with you.'**_

 _ **'Guess I am sounding a bit soft haha'**_

 _ **'A bit? Babe, go have fun, I trust you and I love you'**_

 _ **'You have fun tonight too, my love'**_ As soon as I got that text from Dom I snuck off to the bathroom quickly before the girls noticed, but they were too busy getting hammered in the kitchen of our room.

I pulled my phone out and took a picture and sent it to Dom.

 ** _'I hope you never go soft on me ;)'_** I sent to him attached with the photo I just took of myself wearing nothing but my tight black jeans, my hair was teased and I pretended to cover my breasts but made sure you could still see my nipples knowing it drives Dom wild.

 ** _'God damn Letty, don't do this to me tonight when I can't have you. So sexy, baby.'_**

 ** _'Just a reminder of what you get in a couple of days, that is if you're not soft ;)'_**

 ** _'Your body never makes me soft'_**

 ** _'Haha, k I'm going back to my party. I mean it Dom, have fun tonight and I will see you soon.'_**

 ** _'Ok, I love you, wifey xoxoxo'_** I smiled at how cheesy he was sometimes.

 _ **'Love you too, hubby xoxo'**_

* * *

The girls and I have been drinking and laughing and dancing all night, we shared funny stories, embarrassing stories, and even horror stories. We walked around the Las Vegas strip it was 4 am and it felt like 9 pm, we danced around the streets, took embarrassing pictures while I wore my 'Mandatory' Bride to be veil, sash, and pin. Mia wore a 'Maid of Honour' Sash and pin. While the other girls wore their 'Bridesmaid' sashes and pins. We got pictures with the freaks of Las Vegas, we took shots on the strip, drank the big slurpee drinks, we laughed and then we complained we were hungry, we found a McDonalds and I excitedly went inside to order.

"Hmmm, I'll have a... No, How about a...No, Oh I know! I will, I will have, I will have...aaa, hmm"

"She will have the Chicken McNuggets and a Strawberry milkshake" The well-known voice said behind me making me smile.

"Baby!" I screamed and jumped into his arms where he caught me with great ease.

"What're you doing here?" I slurred and asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal-drunk voice..

"Just making sure they got your order right"

"Really! You did that for me!" I looked shocked but before I could think about what I said I had said it and I'm sure I was sounding like a fool.

"Letty!" Vince and the other guys yelled coming over to hug me.

"Hi guys!"

"Look how cute Letty looks in her bride thing" Vince slurred putting his arm around me making me laugh.

"Chicken McNuggets and a strawberry milkshake!" The girl behind the counter yelled. I excitedly grabbed my food and we all sat together in the booth eating our drunk meal.

"I have a toast' Brian said tapping his straw against the McDonalds cup.

"Dom, Letty, well you two are perfect for each other man. Let you're hot I don't know what you see in Dom haha, just kidding. But for real I love you both and I know you will be married till probably the end like when you guys die, and you will probably still be having extremely loud sex even when you're dead, so heres to your children lets hope they invest in ear plugs!" Brian said lifting his McDonalds cup making us all cheers. I leaned into Dom and kissed his lips while he put his arm around me.

After about an hour Mia said we should go back to the hotel since we had a busy day tomorrow.

"Mmmm, Mia" I pouted, cuddling closer into Doms side. "Can Dom come?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes that NEVER work on her, just Dom.

"No, Letty."

"But, Mia" I tried

"No buts, Letty. Say goodnight" I frowned and we all got up and said goodnight to each other.

"I don't like sleeping without you" I pouted. Yes, it's true I slept better when Dom was spooning me or just simply holding me.

"Me neither, baby. One more night"

"Yeah" I said and looked down at the ground sadly

"Hey" He said tilting my head up to look at him.

He unbuttoned his shirt in the middle of the street and took it off, next he pulled off the white wife beater he wore underneath. He buttoned his shirt back up and handed me his wife beater.

"You can sleep in this tonight" He said kissing me once more.

"Be right back" I said and walked to the washroom and came back a minute later.

"You can sleep with this tonight" I said holding out my hand waiting for him to do the same, when he did I opened my hand and the black lace thong fell into his awaiting hands.

"You drive me crazy woman"

I smiled and kissed him once more before heading back with the girls to sleep for a couple of hours.

* * *

"Wakey wakey" I heard Mia say in my ear. I pulled my head up from the pillow that was covered by my wild untamed locks. I opened my eyes and saw Mia sitting on the bed in her pyjamas holding a champagne flute.

"Breakfast" She said handing me the Mimosa.

"The girls awake?" I asked in my morning voice.

"Just waking up, we gotta go in an hour"

"What time is it?"

"Noon"

"What are we doing?"

"Spa day" I smiled at her response and fell back into the bed. Now, like I said before I am not a girly girl but this spa day sounded perfect.

* * *

"Welcome to Aquae Sulis Spa, how can I help you?"

"Appointment for Toretto for 6" Mia said

"Ah yes of course, for Letty?"

"Yes, Letty is the bride" Mia said motioning to me.

"Right this way ladies" We followed the woman to the room that was filled with an amazing citrus scent, hot tea, organic snacks, and 6 robes all labelled.

One 'Bride-To-Be' robe

One 'Maid-Of-Honour' robe

And four 'Bridesmaid' robes

We stripped down and put on the appropriate robe and then we were split in two and each had a different activity.

Mia and I were in a dark room over looking the strip, we were told to lay down and remove our robes to prepare for the massage.

We both laid on our stomachs and let the masseuses work their magic on us. 'This feels so good' I moaned with my eyes closed.

'I know, we should really do this more often" Mia said.

After about and hour Mia and I turned our heads to talk to each other.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me

"Not really, I'm eager really. The only thing that is making me nervous is my vows. I don't think I can say them without crying and you know me and tears."

"Do you think Dom will cry?" I hadn't even thought about that.

"God I hope not, I know for a fact I will cry if he does."

"I think he will" Mia said proudly

"Don't jinx it, Mi"

"It's not a jinx I saw you in your dress and I cried, once Dom sees you in your dress and sees you walking towards him to become his wife, I have a feeling the tears will fall."

Once we finished our amazing massages we got nails done. Mia really set this up, manicures, pedicures (although I hate people touching my feet) We had champagne all day and we laughed about Dom and I.

"What are we doing on your nails?" The esthetician asked with a smile. How should I know... I've never gotten my nails done.

"Uhm, I don't know. Normal wedding nails?" I said in a very confused voice.

"Just give her a French on her fingers and toes, and that should be good." Mia said stepping in, I just smiled at her thanking her.

"Now time for hair!" The hairstylist announced once my nails were done.

"Hair?"

"Lets trim the ends and add some lowlights" Mia said from the chair next to me.

"Mia" I said warningly

"It'll look great Let, trust me"

"Mi, I've never dyed my hair" I said not wanting to fuck it up the day before my wedding.

"I promise it will look amazing" Mia said reassuring me.

"Virgin hair!" The stylist exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I never get to play with virgin hair, this is so rare to find a woman who has never dyed her hair!" I laughed at the woman not believing that that was a thing.

After an hour or so my hair was in foils and there was pins and clips everywhere, I looked similar to Mia who was getting a similar treatment.

"Okay girls, while this does it's job you are going to go in for your facials"

We followed the woman and got organic facials that honestly made me feel so fresh. I get why women do this now. I didn't exactly feel old but after this facial I realized how old I was and how young and fresh I now felt, it was great and I may be doing these more often when we get home.

Once the facials finished we met the other girls who all had their hair up too in the sauna. We sat there and relaxed enjoying our time together. I loved this, I love being with Dom and living on edge don't get me wrong. But, 'Girls Day' was something I could get used to, maybe without the hair and nails but everything else I would be giving another shot when we got home. We were all laughing and drinking Champagne when we were called back to take the foils out of our hair. Once they were taken out, we were invited to the oversize deck for a private lunch. I hadn't checked my phone all day so I reached over and saw I had 3 messages from Dom.

 _ **'Good morning, my love. One more day'**_

 _ **'Vince can't come to the wedding because I am going to kill him...'**_ He said and attached a picture of Vince passed out on the floor butt naked clutching a bottle of Whiskey and the garbage can. I laughed and showed the girls making them laugh out loud too.

 ** _' I hope you're having a good time today babe, Enjoy your last full day as an Ortiz. I am so lucky to have you, I can't wait to see you tomorrow and finally get to make you my wife. I promise you I will be the best man you could ever ask for, I still scratch my head wondering why in the world you picked me haha. I love you Leticia Ortiz.'_**

 ** _'You have no idea how lucky I am, you are already the man that I want, I never want you to change Dominic, I picked you for the same reason you picked me..Good lay haha kidding babe. We chose each other, you make my heart skip a beat, you keep me on my toes, you make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me angry, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you Dominic Toretto.'_**

After our day at the spa, I must admit my hair did actually look good. It as shiny, had volume, the lowlights Mia suggested were beautiful, my nails were so clean it was a first- I still prefer grease under them though. We picked up some last minute wedding things and made our way back to LA where I would be marrying Dominic Anthony Toretto.

* * *

We got back to LA around 8pm and made our way to the Hollywood Roosevelt where Mia, the girls and I would be staying for the night-Since I couldn't see Dom till tomorrow.

 ** _'Hey, we're back in LA we just got to the hotel, wish I was with you :( Once we're married, we're not leaving the bedroom for atleast a week.'_** I sent this to Dom so we could say goodnight.

 ** _'Make it two! I wish you were with me too. The pillows smell like you and it really sucks not having you in my arms.'_**

 ** _'Done! God, when did we become so clingy haha? We went months without seeing each other at one point. We can barely last 2 days now...'_**

 ** _'We're getting old and sappy'_**

 ** _'Uh oh, you gotta start taking the little blue pill now?'_**

 ** _'Never, no matter what age I am as soon as I see you I'm up and ready :D'_**

 ** _'Hahaha, ok then goof. :P'_** It was around 11pm and we had a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so I had to say goodnight or Mia would probably bitch since me, her and Ramsey were sharing the one king size bed and Kate, Hannah and Alexis shared the other.

 _ **'Anyways baby, we're going to bed. I can't wait to see you tomorrow hubby!'**_

 _ **'God, I can't wait to see you Letty, this will be such a long day. Sleep tight, Wifey!**_

 _ **'Love you Dom'**_

 _ **'Love you too Let'**_

And with that I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and enjoying my last hours of being an Ortiz.

'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Lettys wedding dress is the same as she wore in Fast 7**

Letty POV

"Let" I heard faintly. "Letty, it's time to wake up" I heard Mia say again this time shaking me.

"5 more minutes Mi" I groaned not thinking of what today was.

"Come on lazy, you don't want to be late for your own wedding now do you?" Upon hearing those words I started to smile from ear to ear. I opened my eyes and sat up in bed where I was greeted by Mia holding a hot cup of green tea in a cup that said 'Bride'. I laughed at how overboard with the bride stuff she went.

"Thanks Mi" I said taking the cup from her. "Does everything I touch have to say bride?" I asked laughging

"I don't know, is the word 'Bride' written on Dom anywhere?" She joked.

"You'll never know" I smirked

"Thank god." A knock at the door interrupted our conversation. Mia got out of bed to answer it. "Yes, thank you so much. Just on the table is fine" I heard her say to the person at the door before she opened it wide allowing the young girl to come in who was holding a tray of Mimosas for 6 people even though there was 7 of us. Before I could say anything she walked out of the room and came back with another tray that held one single Corona. "Who is Letty?" She asked, I smiled and said that was me. She walked over and set the tray in front of me and I thanked her. The tray contained one Corona, a note that I could tell was written in Doms' handwriting, a DVD, and one rose. I smiled and picked up the note. The girls had a note on their tray too and began to read theirs outloud.

 _'Mia, Ramsey, Kate, Hannah, Rosa and Alexa,_

 _I can't thank you all enough for being there for Letty I know she can handle herself probably better than I can but I know you all have her best interests in heart and I can't thank you enough for that. I want you to keep my girl as stress free as possible today and make sure she always is smiling. I couldn't ask for better people to share this day with and it means a lot to me that you have all really been there for us, especially when I needed a kick in the ass sometimes. Family is more than loyalty it's also love and you have all been loyal to Letty and I and showed your love for us. I promise I won't keep her away from you guys all the time._

 _Love,_

 _Dom'_

The girls all said aw and looked at me. "You have a good one Let" Kate said to me.

"What does yours say?" Ramsey asked.

 _'Letty,_

 _I figured you'd be happier with a Corona. I can't believe today is the day, no matter what happens as long as I marry you and you have that beautiful smile on your face, I'm happy. You're so good to me Letty, even when I don't always deserve it. You never bow down to me, you only tell me to smarten up. I love how you aren't afraid to keep me in line, you're fearless, smart, and extraordinary beautiful. I know that I am the luckiest man in the world today, since I get to marry the one and only Leticia Isabella Ortiz. My dad was always right about you, he always said don't let you get away because he knew you were the one even before we knew. I love everything about you Letty, even your temper (it's kind of hot to see you get fired up), I love the way you whisper 'I love you' in your sleep, I love the way you smile, I love the way you curse, I absolutely love the way you drive even if you do left shift early... I love the way you don't take shit from anyone, not even me. I love how you're so passionate, and caring. I love how adventurous you are and how you have adrenaline flowing through your veins. You have these eyes I got lost in whenever I look into them, they see the real me they see through all the bullshit and find the good in someone. You're 20% angel and 80% devil, and you're not afraid to get a little grease under your fingernails. You're always my 'Ride or die'_

 _Love,_

 _Your husband to be, Dom'_

Great I thought the tears were resting in my eyes as I fought them back, I wasn't a cryer. "God, your brother is something Mia" I said turning my head in hopes that they wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill. Another knock at the door came and Mia once again got it. A photographer, hair stylist, makeup woman, and the man with our dresses all piled into the room. We were all given robes similar too the ones we wore at the spa. We stripped in the bathroom and put the robes on making our way back out to sit in the chairs. We discussed how I would do my hair, I just wanted simple curls and have it kept down, I wasn't an updo type of girl. While my hair was getting done another knock at the door came and this time Hannah got it. Trays of food were brought into us and my mouth started to water I was so hungry and waffles are just what I wanted. "Courtesy of Dominic Toretto" The young woman said. We started to eat and I realized I never watched the DVD from Dom. I put it in the DVD player hoping it was appropriate for everyone to watch but I held the remote just in-case.

Dom appeared on the screen looking as handsome as ever, he stood in front of a beach with a clean shaven face and head making me smile.

 **"Hey babe, well we made it to our wedding day,"** I started to smile listening to him talk. **"In just a few moments you're going to be walking towards me and I want you to know how much I love you, I'll see you soon and I can't wait to start forever, I love you Letty"** The video ended it was short and sweet and fuck I knew the tears were coming now.

"Oh god" I said my voice cracking trying to hold back the tears. This was going to be an exciting and emotional day I thought.

I looked over by the window and saw my dress hanging on the hanger that spelt out 'Mrs' and I smiled. I was becoming a Mrs. My hair was done and they started to work on my makeup, I asked for just some eye makeup and a bit of color on my lips as I wasn't too interested in makeup. They convinced me too get blush too but I definitely stood my ground on foundation, I didn't want to look plastic. While we were getting ready the photographer snapped pictures of us.

"Letty turn your head slightly" The photographer asked me and I did what he asked. At first I was against a photographer as I wanted a low key wedding but Mia convinced me into getting one so I could always have the memories and I agreed with her.

* * *

Back with Dom and the boys.

"Big day DT" Vince said putting his arm around me.

"Yep, it's finally here. Thanks for everything man" I said to him genuinely.

"No need to thank me man, just be good to her. Or I will break your neck" Vince said slapping me on the back.

There was a knock on the door and Brian went to answer it.

"For Toretto" The young girl said. Brian pointed to me and I looked up.

The girl brought in 14 Coronas enough for each of us to have 2. There was also a package that she brought in that was wrapped delicately and addressed to me.

I pulled at the bow and lifted the top off the box and saw a royal blue tie similar to the one I was going to be wearing. There was a note pinned on it written by Letty saying 'turn me over' I did as the note asked and as soon as I saw it, I sat down on the bed and tears fell from my eyes.

"Yo Dom, what's up brother?" Brian asked me, he walked over and I handed him the tie. He looked at me with a confused look but flipped it over and saw what I saw. On the inside of the tie pocket there was a black and white picture of my mother and father on their wedding day. Vince, Tej, Roman, Leon, and Luke all came over to see what had caused my emotion. There was another small box in the other box that I opened and it contained cuff links but they also had a tiny picture on it. It was of Letty and I kissing at the table in the backyard. This woman may be a bad ass with a feisty attitude but she had a heart of gold that's for sure. There was a note placed beneath the two gifts one addressed to me and the other addressed to the guys. It was crazy how similar we both were, seeing as we never planned to write notes.

 _'Dominic,_

 _You have given me the best years of my life, and I can't wait to make even more amazing memories. When I think about growing old I only see myself growing old with you, when I think about kids, I see you being an amazing father to our children, you have made me believe in love and believe in happiness. You let me be my own person and you still wanted me, today is more than a day of white dresses and suits, it's my way of telling you I don't want to spend my life without you. I love you Dom, I will always love you. Ride or die._

 _Love,_

 _Your wife to be, Letty.'_

I smiled as I read her note, she gets me and she knows how to get into my heart. God I loved this woman. I looked over at the guys and told them to read their note. Brian started to read it outloud for all to hear.

 _'Brian, Vince, Leon, Tej, Roman, and Luke,_

 _Where do I begin, first and foremost I wouldn't be half the woman I was today without you guys. Vince, Leon you have always been my protective older brothers growing up, you picked on me and tried to wrestle me but whenever someone else tried to bother me I had you guys to protect me, I love you both more than you will ever know. Tej and Rome, man you guys make me laugh and pissed off all at the same time you both came along and balanced this family when we didn't know we needed it, I would be lost without your quick wit and advice. Luke, well Hobbs where do I start with you, you big Hulk looking teddy bear, you have an attitude, a temper, a nice right hook and a huge heart. It takes someone with a lot of passion to help the ones they were supposed to take down and whether you like it or not you are apart of this crazy dysfunctional family now. Buster, you blonde hair blue eyed import driving surfer boy, you have something that not many people have and that is the gift of being able to see beyond someone's past and seeing the good in someone. It takes someone with an amazing heart to look beyond files and see the real person. You did that with Dom, and you did that with me. You never judged me and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. You've been an amazing man to Mia, and an even better father to my darling nephew Jack. Keep my man happy today and don't get too shit faced, haha. I love you guys._

 _Love,_

 _Letty'_

I looked at the guys who were turning their heads and wiping a hand down their face trying not to tear up like I did.

"She's a good woman Dom" Luke said.

"She really is" We continued to get ready and Hector came by to drop Jack off to get ready with the big boys.

"Tio!" Jack said running to and hugging me tight.

"Hey buddy, you're looking handsome" I said looking at the 4 year old in his suit.

"I know" He said and walked off to see his dad.

My phone rang and I smiled at the caller id.

"Hey sir, how's it going? Your flight landed?"

The man and I continued talking on the phone and I had arranged a car to pick him up.

"Great, Hector will meet you at the front of LAX. See you soon"

The guys smiled at me knowing who it was and knowing it would sure as hell surprise Letty.

"Nico, you ready to get dressed buddy?" Vince asked his son who also was dropped off to get ready with us.

The guys and I continued to get ready, going through pictures, sharing stories, and drinking beers.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door, I looked out the peep hole and saw Hector and the older man. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hector, how's it going brother ?" I said brining him in for a hug.

"Good man, congratulations again. I brought your package safe and sound." He said motioning to the older man standing next to him.

"Eduardo" I reached my hand out to shake his. To which he accepted and pulled me into a hug.

"Dominic, look at you young man. You look just like your father." He said patting my cheek, "but no doubt your mothers temper." He chuckled and I smiled. I can't wait for Letty to see. 2 more hours and we would be married.

I went to my bag and grabbed out some boxes that contained gifts for each of my groomsmen. I let them open their gifts and they each got a black flask engraved with their names as well as the word 'Groomsman' or in Brian's case 'Best Man' they each also got a bottle of Jack Daniels but the labels were made with their names and nicknames on it.

I looked down at my nephews and gave them each a toy Charger, with their names on it.

I reached back into my bag and handed the last box to Eduardo. He opened it and saw the pocket watch and grabbed his hankerchief to run over his face while he read the engraving.

"You know son, my wife gave me a pocket watch just like this. I lost it one day and never found it. Thank you son, this means a lot." The older man hugged me and if realized it was time for us to go.

I took a deep breathe and walked out.

* * *

Back with the girls

"Lily, sweetie?" I called out to one of my flower girls, who also happened to be Hobbs' daughter.

"Yes auntie?" She said to me.

"Do you want to get your hair done?" I asked her and her eyes widened and smiled brightly.

"Can I ?!"

"Of course babe! Come here" I said taking her hand and bringing her to the stylist.

Hobbs had a temper and his daughter had sass, she was a little me but she also had a bit of a girly side to her. I loved Hobbs' daughter I enjoyed the times she would come over and tell me about her life, since her mother was out of the picture I tried to hang out with her as much as I could.

"Taya, do you want your hair done too baby girl?" I asked Kates' 5 year old daughter who was also my goddaughter.

"Yes please, Auntie!" She was the girliest little girl and for some reason I loved it. I love her blonde hair and her big green eyes, her excitement when she got a new doll, her passion of wearing princess dresses. She was a spitting image of Kate it was almost scary. But when she throws tantrums, watch out world.

Both girls got their hair done and put on their light blue dresses. The other girls just finished their hair and makeup as well and went to go put on their dresses.

Finally they were all dressed and it was my turn to put my dress on. I went into the bathroom and slid on the beautiful slightly off white dress. It was simple and just what I wanted. it was backless and form fitting with a long train in the back. No crystals or lace, simple. The train had a cape back that needed to be adjusted so I called Mia in.

"What's up ?" she asked while walking in.

"I just need you to fix the back" I said turning around. When I didn't feel her come over to help me I questioned her.

"Mia? Mia?" I turned around and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Letty, you look beautiful" She said softly.

"Oh stop" I laughed

"I'm serious" I turned back around and smiled at her.

"Thanks Mi"

Once it was adjusted we walked out and the simple flower crown was placed upon my head. I was finally ready, I was in my wedding dress wearing, hair and light makeup done. I wore a simple diamond necklace that was given to me by Doms mother before she passed away. I also wore a simple white gold bracelet my father gave to my mother on their wedding day. I wish they were alive to see this. They're little tomboy in a dress. I grabbed a bag and gave one to each of the girls as their bridal gift.

They opened it up and they each had matching white gold necklaces with a thin bar in the middle with a small diamond on the side. On the back each one was engraved with my initials and my bridal parties initials. For some reason Mia didn't understand what M and L stood for on the back so I explained it to her and laughed. I gave the same gift to my flowers girls only smaller.

"Letty, these are beautiful" Alexa said.

"Seriously, Let! They are gorgeous. Thank you" Rosa said holding her necklace up.

"Thank you guys for helping out with everything and being here for me!" I said to them.

We took some more pictures of all of us, some individual and some as a group. I had photos with just Mia and I and some with my bridesmaids. Then I took pictures with my flower girls, one I'm each arm. Finally it was time to go.

I held Mias hand and we walked downstairs to the car. I had expected a car to pick us up since Mia has been saying it all day. I looked outside and saw a 79' Plymouth parked at the front of the hotel with a big red bow. I looked at Mia who was standing behind me holding keys. I smiled so big and ran to the car another note taped to the steering wheel with my name on it.

 _'See you soon, enjoy your wedding gift. xoxo_

 _Love, Dom'_

I smiled while Mia and Lily got into my new car while the other girls got into their cars we were heading to the beach to get married.

"Let's do this" Mia said.

Up next The Wedding! Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Super long chapter, I tried to cut it down but it wasn't sounding that great if I did so here it is!**

Letty POV

We arrived at the beach and I stepped out of the drivers side, yes, in my wedding dress and everything. No dress in the world would stop me from driving. We started to walk to the villa Dom had rented out for us to stay in for after the wedding, this is also where the boys got ready. We were walking up the steps when Lily grabbed my hand.

"You ok, babe?" I asked her

"Yes, but I thought you should know, you're the prettiest bride I've ever seen" She told me. I bent down to hug her and thank her for that feeling my heart swell on the inside. We continued to walk in hand in hand but not before Mia yelled into the house that I was coming in and that the boys were not to look. I heard them scatter and we walked in and waited in the kitchen with the guys in the den.

"Mia?" Vince yelled

"What?" She yelled back

"Meet me at the front door."

She listened and went over to meet him leaving Lily and I in the kitchen alone waiting for the rest of the girls to show up. I could hear her and Vince whispering but it was soon almost impossible to hear when the rest of the girls walked in. Mia came back to the kitchen and told me I had to stand against the corner wall and I couldn't peek.

"Uhm, why?" I asked, since it sounded like a real strange thing to do.

"Just do it" I followed her and leaned against the corner wall waiting to see what was supposed to happen.

Before I could ask her again what I was doing I felt a familiar hand reach for me, I almost turned around but was quickly stopped when Mia told me not to.

Dom held my hand tightly and I rubbed his hand with my thumb. "Are you ready for this?" He asked me

"You bet your ass, papa. Are you?"

"You know it" We stood there in silence for a few seconds just enjoying the company of each other, we didn't even notice the photographer taking pictures.

"Baby, the tie and the cuff links. That was the best thing I've ever gotten"

"Well If I had known you were getting me a new car I would've stepped up my game a bit more" I said and laughed.

"Nothing was better than that gift, Let."

"I'm glad you liked it"

"I loved it, I may have even let a tear slip" He said nervously, which was how I knew it was true.

"I may have too after reading your letter, none of this crying stuff any more. You cannot make me cry any more today" I said laughing lightly.

"No promises." I couldn't see him but I knew that tone and I knew that he was smiling as he said that.

"Your parents would have been proud of you, Dom"

"I wish they were here"

"I wish they were too, and I wish mine were here" I sad sadly but I felt him tighten his grip on my hand as soon as I said it.

"I have something else for you" He let go of my hand and came back about 10 seconds after handing me an I-Pad. He told me to go on videos and click the first one. I did as he asked and instantly I was greeted by a video of my grandfather, the only living relative I know that is still alive. Growing up my dad worked a lot so my grandfather came to live with us to help my mother out, we were so close and when my grandmother got sick he moved back to Puerto Rico. He too was getting sick so I knew he wouldn't be able to come today which definitely disappointed me, because I wanted him to walk me down the aisle, but I understood. Which was why mine and Doms' nephew Jack was going to walk me down the aisle. I pressed play on the video and continued to hold Doms hand. While he spoke I could feel myself starting to tear up once again.

 ** _"Hello my darling Leticia, I wish I could be with you today and see you on your wedding day. I know your mami and daddy would be so proud of you little girl. You also have to thank Dom for setting all of this up, I don't understand these technical radio things. But, ever since you were born you were always my favourite, but I told your mother I would let her raise you that your abuela and I were going to sit back and just be the grandparents that visit every holiday or vacation. That changed when I looked into your big brown eyes, the day you were born you had everyone wrapped around your little finger and you still do. I love and miss you so much little girl. Watching you grow up to the beautiful young woman you are today makes me so proud, Dominic is a good boy and is good for you my darling, just remember, you still have that Ortiz and Rodriguez gene in you which means you are still so very stubborn, hard headed, and sassy, give Dominic a break once and a while he is still a man. Men like us sweetheart well lets just say we are passionate and love you unconditionally and only want to keep you safe and happy, but us men can also be idiots I know you know that. Dominic makes you happy which makes me happy and I know makes your parents and Dominics parents very happy. One day Anthony and I were having a cerveza in the garage and we watched you and Dominic when you two were about 15 and 16, we watched him lean over and kiss you and we both watched you blush and get shy. He smiled at you and you smiled back, Anthony and I looked at each other nodding our heads and laughing because we knew it was only a matter of time before you two stopped being so damn stubborn and ended up together. Dominic, never hurt my little girl or I'll break your neck and welcome to the family son. Te amo ninita, I hope to see you soon. Have a happy marriage and don't try and kill eachother, I want great grandbabies you know. And Dominic, good luck my boy, you know how sassy Ortiz women can be.'_**

The video that my grandfather made me had me in tears at this point I so badly wanted to grab Dom and kiss him for that, that meant so much to me knowing he couldn't be here today.

"Dom" I choked out, I didn't even know what to say, I was speechless.

"I wanted you to have a little piece of your family here and that was the best I could do"

"Babe, that was-" I stopped to catch my words. "I don't know what to say Dom, that was the most beautiful thing you've ever done for me baby, thank you" I said trying to not cry any more.

"I wish I could see your smile"

"It will be here all day, don't worry"

"I have one more wedding present for you, it's in the spare room upstairs, go get it and I will see you at the end of the altar. I'll be the one in the suit." He joked

"I'll be the one in the white dress" I joked back, before I let go of his hand I pulled it to my lips and kissed his hand and he did the same with mine.

"See you soon, my love"

"See you soon" I said making my way up the stairs being sure to avoid the guys while I was in my dress.

I walked into the room and saw the bed made with a piece of white fabric sitting on the middle of it. I had no idea what it was but it looked like it was specifically placed there so I moved to pick it up and discovered there was words stitched into it. I read it quietly out-loud.

 _'Papi,_

 _You may be giving me away today,_

 _but I will always be your little girl._

 _I love you, Leticia 06/13/15'_

I looked at the handkerchief confused and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my, look at you, little girl" I felt my heart race and I turned around to see my Papi Eduardo standing there in a suit and tie with open arms.

"Papi" I choked out and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Ninita, oh I've missed you"

"How did you get here!" I cried, I didn't care if this make-up got messed up any more although they said it was waterproof.

"Well my darling I took a plane" He smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"I thought it was too difficult?"

"Nonsense darling, Dominic called me many many months ago and arranged all of this. He spoke with all of the doctors and I was cleared to fly right out of Puerto Rico courtesy of Dom."

I can't believe Dom did this, I mean I can but my god. This was too much. We pulled away from the hug and he held my arms out looking at his little girl in a wedding dress.

"Look how beautiful you are Ninita, you look so much like your mami when she was your age." He smiled to me with those warm eyes that just felt like home to me.

"I can't believe you're here." I cried still in shock.

"You've got one good man my darling, that's for sure"

"I do, don't I?" A knock on the door interrupted us and as I yelled come in Mia came in to say we were getting ready to go. She then saw my grandfather and ran up to hug him.

"Oh my god, Mr. Ortiz how did you get here!" Mia was also very close with my grandfather as hers and Doms died when she was just 3.

"Is that little Mia, look at you. You are so beautiful, I hear you're still the sensible one in the family" My grandfather joked.

"Someone has to be" She joked back.

"Mommy, wheres Tia?" Jack asked coming into the room.

"Mommy?" My grandfather asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Ortiz-"

"Mia, sweetheart call me Eduardo"

"Right, Eduardo, this is my son Jack, Jack this is Lettys grandpa Eduardo" Jack walked up to him and stuck his hand out waiting for him to shake it.

"Does that make you my grandpa too?" Jack asked while shaking his hand making me smile.

"I would love to be" My grandpa said warmly hugging Jack.

"We better get out there, Jack you got this?" Mia said

"Yes mommy, are you ready Tia?"

"Sure am, buddy"

I stood inside the villa not able to see anything yet but I could hear it all, I stood with my nephew and my grandfather watching Mia walk out first, followed by Rosa, then Hannah, then Kate, then Alexa, then my beautiful flower girls Lily and Taya, followed by my ring bearer, Vince and Rosa' son Nico...

This was it.

"I love you my darling" My grandpa said kissing my head.

"I love you too"

"Do you have anything blue?" He asked me. I thought about it and shook my head no.

"Good, I wanted to give you this" He said handing my a light blue pin that would fit perfectly in my hair.

"This was given to your abuela and she wore it on our wedding day and she passed it down to your mother on her wedding day, now it's your turn." He stuck the pin in my hair and once he finished I linked arms with him and held my bouquet, while my other hand held Jacks.

I can do this.

"Ladies and gentleman if you can please rise at this time for the bride" I heard the pastor say, way to keep it simple I thought.

The instrumental version of the song 'What a Wonderful World' started to play as I began to walk out with my papi and my nephew.

"You are so beautiful and strong little girl, you make us all so proud. Dominic is a lucky man" My grandfather whispered to me. I smiled at him getting ready to turn the corner to see everything and everyone.

I took the next step and turned the corner seeing a blur of people standing up, the only one I could see clearly was Dom.

My eyes never left his as I walked towards him standing at the altar on the beach, behind him we could hear the waves crash and I couldn't stop smiling. This walk felt so long, I just wanted to reach my soon to be husband. He looked so handsome, this wasn't either one of our styles, but damn that man could pull off a suit, and well. I watched him reach his arm up to his beautiful face and wipe a tear from his eye.

We got closer and closer and finally the music faded out and the pastor stepped towards me.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asked.

"Grandpa and I do" Jack said proudly and with a smile. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a side hug rubbing his arm up and down. Dom stepped down to grab my hand but not before hugging Jack. "Good job, buddy"

Dom then went over to hug my grandfather while I hugged Jack.

"Take care of my little girl" I heard him say.

"Always, even though shes tougher than me" He said chuckling. Jack went to stand with the other groomsmen while I hugged my grandfather.

"I love you, papi. Thank you for everything" I kissed his cheek and took Doms hand walking to the outdoor altar. I handed my flowers to Mia and Dom never let go of my hands while the Pastor talked.

"Please be seated, I want to thank you all for being today to witness Dom and Letty pledge their love before God and before families and friends. I have known both of them since they were 9 years old sneaking off and playing 'Go Fish' in the church every Sunday when they were supposed to be in Sunday School while their parents sat in the church completely oblivious as to what was going on. They knew that if they didn't go to church they wouldn't get the famous 'Toretto Barbecue' made every Sunday, by Doms' father, Anthony and that was a big deal. It is an honour for me to be standing here today watching the two of you become one."

Our familes friends and Dom and I all laughed as it was true we got busted more times than I can count.

"In becoming husband and wife you give yourselves to each other for life. You promise to be true and faithful, to support and cherish each other until death, so that your years together will be the living out in love of the pledge you now make. May your love for each other reflect during all of the days. Dom, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill. Dom please repeat after me: _Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. With God's help I promise to provide, protect, respect and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life!"_

I listened to Dom say these words and I continued to rub the back of Doms hands with my thumbs still in awe that we're up here getting married.

"Letty, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, support, love, understanding and encouragement. You must never take him for granted and always stand by him for good or ill. Letty, please repeat after me:"

I looked deep into Doms eyes and repeated what the pastor said. " _Today in presence of God, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours."_ My voice had started to crack at this point and I felt a tear run down my cheek _. "With God's help I promise to submit, respect, support and encourage you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow,"_ Another tear came down my face and I soon felt Doms hand reach up and wipe my tear away as I spoke _. "...come riches or poverty. You are God's beautiful gift to me and I will cherish you all my life!"_

"Dominic and Leticia have prepared their own vows and would now like to read them out, Dominic"

"Letty, you are the reason my heart beats, the reason for my happiness, and the reason why I love. When I first kissed you, I knew right then and there you were the one, and I will forever stand by that. You know your way around a car, and you know your way to my heart. I have never enjoyed laughing with someone as much as I enjoy laughing with you. You make me smile just by being with me. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face, even though I know you can handle yourself. I promise to be the best husband and friend to you till my very last breath, and I promise to always wipe your tears and support you no matter what And I promise to never go to bed angry. You continuously show how special you are everyday by just simply being you, I will never get tired of you nor will I ever hurt you. You will always be first in my heart, unless we're racing in which case I will be first." He said causing everyone to laugh." I love you Letty, I will always love you." At this point there was no stopping the tears, every time they fell Dom wiped my tears away.

"Leticia" The pastor said motioning to me to begin my vows.

"Dom, you have showed me so much in life, like changing a tire, fixing a car, learning to drive, how to properly make lasagne and how to balance a chequebook, so I guess now that I know that we're done here" I said jokingly and pretending to walk away causing everyone to laugh. "All kidding aside, you have made me feel love, real love. You have always pushed me to be the best I could be and you have always been there to catch me when I fall, you have allowed me to trust and you never tried to change me. You loved me for who I was, and I love you for exactly who you are. You have the kindest heart and the warmest soul that I couldn't ever imagine spending my life without you. I give myself to you with no worries, I will gladly go on this journey with you by my side. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were at 16. But as time went by, your love made me believe that. I promise to not give you as much attitude, and I promise to comfort you when the New Orleans Saints lose and drink beer with you when they win, I promise to never go to bed angry, and I promise to love you no matter what. I promise that you will never be alone again, I vow, wherever you go, I go, you ride, I ride, you fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm going to die with you." Doms eyes were staring deep into mine I couldn't pull them away.

"Since it is your intention to marry, I would like to declare your consent. Do you take Leticia to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Dom said proudly.

"Letty, Do you take Dominic to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Dom and Letty exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. Dom, take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me:"

 _"With this ring I thee wed._  
 _I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you._  
 _All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."_

I feel Dom slide the wedding band over my finger and I smiled as he did, we both had very simple rings as we didn't need anything fancy.

"Letty, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me:

 _"With this ring I thee wed._  
 _I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you._  
 _All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."_

I look into Doms eyes and slide his band over his finger, rubbing my fingers over it as my silent way of saying we're in this together now.

"Dom and Letty, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Dom and I leaned in and kissed each other, with so much love I could burst. As soon as I put my hand on his cheek to hold him there just a second longer he picked me up and spun me around.

"Ladies and gentlemen,it is a great pleasure that I present to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Toretto!" All of our friends and family stood up and cheered for us. Dom picked me up bridal style and carried my away from the altar walking up the aisle that we had previously walked down. He kissed me once more at the end of the aisle and I think the photographer captured a picture of us.

I heard the announcement of the reception starting soon, so I figured Dom and I had a few minutes to spare with each other now legally as husband and wife.

He carried me to the bedroom we would be staying in for the night, once we got there he kicked the door closed and laid me on the bed.

"We're married" He said looking down at me with his famous Toretto smirk.

"We're married" I confirmed smiling.

"How does it feel, Mrs. Toretto?" I smiled even bigger knowing he would never get tired of that, and neither would I.

"It feels perfect, absolutely perfect" I whispered to him letting my hand run down his face.

We laid in the bed a bit longer and just kissed and lightly caressed each others bodies with soft touches.

"You look beautiful" He said rubbing my arm while I laid upon him still wearing my dress.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself, Mr. Toretto."

"I know-' He said jokingly. "Although I can't wait to wear my wife beaters and jeans again"

"Me too, one dress a year for me." I joked and lightly kissed his neck.

"You look beautiful either way" I smiled against his neck.

"Thank you for bringing papi here today, that meant more to me than you'll ever know."

"Anything to see you smile"

"We should get down there and see whats going on" I said not really wanting to but I wanted to see our family.

"As much as I would rather stay here with you, you're right."

He pulled me up and we got ready to go to the reception, hand in hand as a Mr. and Mrs.

"I love you, Let"

"I love you, Dom"

 **2 more chapters! R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

Letty POV

Dom and I walked hand in hand towards the reception, Mia told us to wait as they were announcing us coming in. I begged her not to I asked her to just let us walk in like normal people, I didn't want a bunch of attention on me. Mia kept insisting and Dom smiled at me saying 'let's just do it, it might be fun' on any other day I can say no to him, but not today. Not after all of the things he did for me today.

"Okay" I said agreeing to Mias request-Note to self, never let Mia plan your wedding, your idea of eloping becomes 'low key' and when you think it's low key it turns into something much more. Although there were only about 50 people here, it was a big to-do I thought. We heard the bridal party get announced to go out then the groomsmen. We sat back patiently waiting for our turn.

"Let's put our hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Dom and Letty Toretto!" I started to walk out together, fingers laced tightly but Dom had other plans, before I could even protest or register what he was doing he picked my up once again bridal style taking us to our table. I laughed and hid my red face in his neck and took the opportunity to leave a small kiss there. We sat down together and started dinner. Conversation was flowing, music was playing, drinks were being drunk, people were smiling, men were flirting. We were all having a good time and someone announced the speeches. Now, I didn't even like when Dom complimented me so hearing a bunch of people sharing stories and compliments was going to be mortifying. Mia started and I knew this was going to be a crying one for her.

"When I first realised that Dom was my brother and that he wasn't going anywhere, I cried for a week. I was so upset that I had an older brother and he was so upset he had a little sister. I can go on and on about the fights and tantrums we had but that wouldn't be exciting at all." Mia looked back at Dom and I with a shit eating grin on her face and all I could hear was Dom mutter something under his breath. "Oh shit" He said putting his head down.

"Now, as most of you know my brother is 'King of the Streets', 'Mr. Tough Guy', 'Bad Ass' and sometimes ' A Pain in the Ass' but before Dom was any of those things he was the world famous 'Prince Dominic of California'" I saw Dom turn beet red and I smiled because I never heard this story.

"Now, I know many of you are wondering we have a prince of California? Yes, we did and I have pictures to prove it." We all averted our eyes to the screen that featured a photo of Dom standing in the living room at about 2 years old naked as the day he was born holding a stick and wearing a diaper on his head. I cried from laughing so hard, but could see to embarrassment on Doms face, I rubbed his arm and kissed his shoulder.

"I guess I did marry my prince charming after all" I whispered in his ear. "I'm going to kill Mia" He said. "Hey, you're a pretty cute prince and look at your little butt, your highness." I joked pointing to his little baby butt on the next picture of him as 'Prince of California'

Mia continued on with her speech sharing more embarrassing stories and then she said the reason her and Dom fought so much was he had no respect for her when they were kids. "...I mean none, so here is a video of my loving brother to prove that." We watched the screen and saw Mia about 4 years old in the bath tub singing and playing with her Barbies. All of the sudden a 6 year old Dom walks in naked, again...That boy loved being naked, still does. All of the sudden he puts his hands behind his head and starts shaking his hips and peeing everywhere! On the floor on Mia on her Barbies, on the towels. At this point I was bent over laughing so hard, I forced myself to keep watching and we saw Anthony and Maria Toretto run in to see what caused Mia to cry, Anthony starts to laugh almost as hard as I am right now while Maria picks a crying Mia out of the tub scolding both of her boys. The video ends with a 7 year old Vince smiling in the camera. I could not stop laughing at my husband, poor Mia.

"But, as we got older he protected me and picked on me, but he was always my protector he never let anybody hurt me and whenever I was sad he did everything he could to make me smile again. As annoying as he was when we were little I couldn't have asked for a better brother, you are an amazing son, brother, uncle, friend and now husband. Even though I told you not to date my friends. Although when I first met Letty at the tender age of 10 I figured it was inevitable, she was always into cars and was into riding bikes, and getting into trouble-she was the girl version of Dom. Letty was like my big sister always watched out for me never let anyone walk over me, she taught me how to throw a right hook which has come in handy once or twice, she also taught me that when you love someone your whole life changes, you start to do things to make that person happy because it makes you happy. She puts up with a lot, but also dishes it right back when needed. She is the perfect daughter, sister, friend, auntie, and now wife. I can't wait to see the trouble you two get into. To Dom and Letty" She said raising her glass.

Next it was Vinces turn.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day that DT over here would get married, not because he didn't want to, he did. It was Letty who said 'No man we're good as we are' So good job for finally convincing her. I've known Dom since we were kids and as you could tell by that tape we were always getting into trouble. We have been grounded from each other more times than I can count, but no matter what crazy thing we did Dom always said to me 'I got your back' and today brother, I got yours, and I always will. When I first met Letty she was a small curly brown haired brown eyed girl, with attitude and a pair of sneakers. Now when most people meet someone they've never met they say 'Hi nice to meet you, I'm so and so' Not Letty, no what she said to me was 'Keep staring at me and I will give a knuckle sandwich and kick your ass till you fall on that fat head of yours' That was Letty" I laughed along with everyone else. "As soon as that sassy little girl said I had two options, one pick on her for saying that to me or two, go get Dom and tell him I met the perfect girl for him. I'm sure you can guess which option I picked...I picked on her. While picking on her Dom came up behind me and asked what was going on. I told him this little brat is a problem. He looked at me like I was crazy and smiled at Letty and said ' Is Vince bothering you?' I couldn't believe it, betrayed by my best friend. And Letty, well she said so kindy back 'The only problem here is you, and your friend, why do you have curly hair? You look like a girl' Ah yes, that was our ever so charming Letty. We got older and she started to hang around the garage more, fixing a car faster than the guys, and then surprised us all by asking us to teach her to race. It wasn't that shocking that she wanted to race, what shocked us all was that this tiny little fiery Latina beat Dom! She beat the 'King of the Streets' on he first try. She gained the respect, and she gained Dom. Letty I love you so much and I am always going to be here for you, except on this day obviously." Vince said pointing to the screen where a very pissed of looking me appeared with my arms crossed and a pout on my lips with my shirt full of grease around 11 years old. "She had just punched Leon and was told she couldn't go in the garage for one week and anyone who stood up for her was kicked out too, so I bowed down."

The speeches continued and then my Papi went up to say some words.

"Letty, my sweet little girl. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, you had stolen my heart. You became my whole world, when you were a little girl, you used to always want to sit on my lap, and whenever you were told no, you would cry so I would pick you up and put you on my lap and instantly you stopped crying. You had your mothers attitude, your dads wit, your abuelas heart and you had my soul. I watched you grow into a beautiful young lady with an attitude that rebelled against everyone, everyone except for that young man sitting next to you. Dominic, I have known you since you were a little boy and you have treated my little girl the way I have wanted her to be treated and the way your father raised you to treat women. I am proud of the man you have become Dominic, and on behalf of my friends Maria and Anthony we give you our love and send our happiness to you both. And usually we tell the women to keep the men out of trouble, but Dominic, keep my Letty out of trouble." I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes as my papi spoke to us.

"I also have a video I would like to share with you all but mostly, for Dominic, Letty, and Mia. As most of you know when Dominic was young his mother Maria unfortunately got cancer, it had made an impact on all of us. One day Maria had called myself, Anthony, and Lettys parents Luis, and Isabella to come over. She had came up with an idea that she wanted to do if she wasn't able to make it for her childrens wedding. For 19 years I have held on to this and I would like share it with you today." My grandfather spoke and I looked at Dom and Mia who were speechless, we had no idea what was going on. The lights went down and we looked back at the screen where an image of Maria Toretto appeared. At this time she was at her third stage of cancer so she looked sick but I had tears in my eyes once again.

 _ **"My darling children, Dominic and Mia. You have been my blessings and my little terrors, I thank god everyday that he gifted me with you both as my children. I am sorry I couldn't be there to see you both get married, graduate highschool, go to prom, and hopefully have children. You will always be my babies no matter how old you get, you have made me love hard an strong and appreciate life so much more. Mia, I wish I could have seen you graduate highschool and helped you pick out your prom dress but I know Letty probably helped you despite how much she hates shopping. I wish I could have seen you on your wedding day but baby I was there, and whoever the young man is, just know I already approved of him and sent him your way. I love you Mia, and I already know that your child or children will be just as kind hearted and wonderful as you. Dominic, my first baby and my little trouble maker. Watching you grow up for the times we had was the happiest moments of my life. When I found out I was pregnant I promised to always protect you and I promise I still will no matter where I am. You are so much like your father that it makes me smile and worried at the same time, your father is such a good man just like I know you are. I hope on your wedding day you are as happy as your father and I were, I hope you are marrying your soulmate, I already know who she is and I know she will keep you in line just as she has done since you were kids. I love you Dominic and I am proud of you. Now, Letty, I hope you are at the wedding and not as the guest. My sweet little Letty, that tough girl image doesn't fool me little girl. I see the real you and I have watched you become such a beautiful young lady. You hide your heart and I hope that my Dominic has allowed you to show it. You are like my daughter and I love watching that sparkle in your eye everytime you work on a car or whenever Tony takes you kids for a ride in the Charger. I love you, Letty and keep my boy safe. Don't lose too much patience with him, he is after all just like his father. A man with a good heart but not too bright sometimes. I am sure you and Mia have made the most beautiful brides. I love you my children and remember I am always with you."**_

Dom. Mia and I were all in tears, I know how much this meant to Dom, he always tried to pleas his mother and having that approval meant the world to him. Mia too, hearing her mom approve of Brian had her in tears while she pointed to Jack saying that was his grandma. The next person that came on screen was my mother and I could feel more tears coming while Dom squeezed my hand even tighter.

 ** _"I am going to try and do this without crying, I hope that I am there for your wedding day my love but in-case I am physically not there just know I am within you. Letty you were my only child and you brought me so much joy I thought I could burst. When you were a baby you always wanted to be the centre of attention putting on little dance shows in th living room or creating cities with your blankets, you have so much life and imagination to you. As you got older i watched you become a little bad-ass and I thought I am in trouble, but then Mia came into your life, my sweet innocent little Mia, I thought she was going to make my little rebel an angel again, from what I 've been seeing, she failed no one could tell you what to do. You are loud and proud my girl, just like I was at that age. The only person that could make me listen and make me rethink something was your father, I saw the same thing happen a few weeks ago when you were telling Mia to sneak out to go to a party and she kept saying no but you were going to go any ways, that was until Dom pulled you aside and made you think otherwise. I know what an amazing daughter you have been to our father and I, an amazing friend to Mia, an annoying loving sister to your brothers Vince and Leon, I hope today you have become an amazing wife. I love you baby and I will be with you forever. Dominic, whoever you marry although I think we all know who it is take care of her. Be the good young man I know you are. Drop the tough guy act because she sees right through it, when you start having children be patient, not with the children with your wife. She is a good girl, but stubborn. I have all the faith in the world in you Dominic, I love you sweet boy. Mia, my little angel you brought joy to my life with your manners and big heart. When Letty first brought you over I chuckled at the fact my_ _dir_ _t_ _covered sneaker wearing daughter was best friends with a pink sandle dress wearing little diva. The more I got to know you the more I grew to love you as my own, you and Letty were so much alike it was scary at times. I hope whoever you marry knows that he has the Torettos and the Ortiz' behind you and we will watch over you and and watch you all grow to the beautiful souls we know you are. I love you my babies, and be happy."_**

That was my mom, the warmest soul much like Dom and Mias, I miss her so much it hurt, knowing that my mother seemed to know it would be Dom and I that ended up together reassures me once again that this was the right and best decision. Next on the screen was my daddy.

 ** _"Letty, Letty, Letty, my baby girl. You are the light of my life. My only regret was not being able to watch you grow more, although I know papi is doing a good job. My sweet little girl, when your mother told me she was pregnant I couldn't have been happier, I cried tears of joy thinking how perfect you would be and look at you, you're perfection. I know your crush on Dom, and I know in a few months when you get your license you will street racing just like Dominic, even though I already know you sneak out now and go with him. I never told your mother, as it will be our secret, but I never worried either. Anthony is my best friend and I know he raised Dom right, I have watched you grow Dominic and all I can say is please take care of my babygirl, I know she will give you a run for your money and make you work, and she will give you attitude but listen son, she doesn't know it yet but she is head over heals in love with you. I only know this because she looks at you the way Isabella looked at me and you look at her the way I look at Isabella, you are a great young man Dominic, and a hell of a racer. I have no fear that you will protect my baby. Make her laugh and smile the way only you know how. But just remember no matter where I am, you break her heart I break your neck. If you protect Letty like you protected my sweet little Mia, then we will never have any problems. Which brings me to the sane one, little Mia Toretto, the little princess of the group, I watched you try to dress Letty in dresses, and I hope on her wedding day you got her into one. Mia, you have the sweetest soul and any man you chose to marry is going to be the one. You are a smart girl Mia don't let anyone tell you other wise. You kept out of trouble and tried to keep Letty out of it, but didn't work. She too much like her mother to do that. I hope your husband treats you right or me and your dad will be over there with a shot gun, so listen up boy make sure you're treating my little Mia right. I love you guys and I have all the faith in the world in you guys, although Vince and Leon are probably drinking the bar dry of Corona right now, sit down boys and behave. Never stop smiling baby girl, love you"_**

I had tears that kept running down my face as I held Dom and Mias hand. Our families were so close and seeing them one last time had really warmed my heart. Finally, it was time for Tony to speak.

 ** _"Well you guys, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Dominic I know today you just married my little Letty there is no doubt in my mind about that, and you know what son I am so proud of you and thank you, Vince and Leon you owe me 10$ each, I told you they would get married. You are a good man Dominic, don't play games or piss my Letty off because I won't be there to save you although I wouldn't any-ways Letty was usually right. Watching you grow Dom brought me more joy than you will ever know, I hope that you get to experience the gift of a child if you and Letty haven't had 15 kids already. Watching you learn to walk and ride a bike, and watching the excitement in your eyes being around cars. You were my little boy and my little 'Prince of California' you were a troublemaker but your mother and I could never stay mad at you for long once you did your famous little smirk. My mother called it the 'Toretto Smirk' the same one I gave when I did something bad. No matter what mistakes you may make, just know I am still always so proud of you. You're a good man and you will make a great husband and father one day. Mia my baby, my little angel with the biggest eyes, when you were born you looked in my eyes and I fell in love, I know that you would one day meet a good man that balances you, don't be too hard on him though baby, you may be the innocent one but I know your temper baby. To her husband, treat my baby good never hurt her or you will have a lot of angry men and one feisty little Letty after you. Mia, I can't wait till you get to experience the joy of being a mother, I know you will be an amazing one just like your mother was to all of you, keep being my strong girl, and just know we are always here for you. Now Letty, my fiesty little firecracker. From the moment I saw you put Dom in his place I knew that you two would be together forever. I wish I was there today to see you become a Toretto, although you always have been I'm sure according to Dom. You are a smart girl, you're beautiful, you don't put up with nonsense, and you can handle yourself, I know that as soon as Dom tries to stand up for you he is going to get an earful, but my dear that is how he was raised although Maria and Isabella were both very independent we tried to protect them as much as we could. Be patient with him, because he will piss you off. You are his voice of reason, the secret to every good man is a good woman. Take care of my boy and my Mia, and don't forget to take care of yourself. You bring out the best in Dominic, and I see him bring the little girl out in you. You will always be little grease monkey, but let Dom sweep you off your feet once and a while. Make babies, because I know you will both be amazing parents , I wish I could see you today my darling just like I wish I could have seen Mia. You will both be my girls forever and know that once you become a Toretto legally, it is permanent. And Dominic, that means what's yours is Lettys, so let her drive the Charger. I love you all and keep moving forward, and kicking ass at the races. Don't forget guys, we are all so proud of you, never lose that loyalty that family has. And always remember you don't turn your back on family, even if they do."_**

All of our parents had spoke and at this point the whole room was in tears, I couldn't believe our families did this for all of us. That was the most special thing we could have asked for, not having our parents here really hurt us but we had accepted it. Hearing them all saw they loved us once more was the perfect way to complete this wedding. I missed my parents and Mia and Dom's parents so damn much it hurt. I hugged Mia and told her they were happy for us. I looked over at Dom, wiped his tears away and kissed him lightly. "I love you" I whispered against his lips. "I love you, Letty. I can't believe they knew we would get married even before we did." I smiled at him and kissed his knuckles. "Our parents were smart people, they even knew about us sneaking out. " Dom and I kept whispering to each other, this day was truly perfect.

"Ladies and gentleman we would now like to clear the dance floor to allow Mr. and Mrs. Toretto to share their first dance as a married couple." I looked at Dom almost shocked, we never planned this at all. I could tell by the look on Doms face he didn't either. But he smiled at me and grabbed my hand making us walk to the dance floor, before we got there he whispered something in Mias ear and she smiled and ran to the DJ. Soft music began to play and it sounded familiar but I couldn't figure it out. Dom wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck listening to the words of the dong that were now familiar to me. I smiled at him and knew I couldn't be happier in this moment.

 _The day we met,_  
 _Frozen I held my breath_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
 _beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer_

Dom bent his head down to kiss me and in that moment everyone else was forgotten. I was dancing with my husband on our wedding day. I felt at peace. I rested my head on his chest as we slowly swayed to the song that I loved. I felt it described how I felt for Dom.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_  
 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_  
 _One step closer_

The song was coming to an end and I lifted my head off of his chest and mouthed the last few words to him while he just smiled at me and rubbed my back.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song had ended and soon another one began to play Mia and Brian joined us on the dance floor and mid way through the song Dom and Brian switched, I danced with Brian and Dom danced with Mia. This was something we needed. As the night started to end I finished dancing with Vince and Leon and then was asked by Jack to have a dance. He took his shoes off and stood on my feet as we swayed to the music, eventually I had picked him up in my arms and danced around with him smiling and laughing.

"She will be a good mother" Mia said to Dom.

"Yeah, she will be. One day"

The night was almost over but there was one more thing in store for us...

 **TBC!**


	11. Chapter 11

Letty POV

I shared a final dance with my papi thanking him for all that he has done, that video was one of the most precious things Dom, Mia, and I could have, and the fact that Dom had arranged for him to come here today meant the world to me.

"Papi, this meant everything to me, thank you"

"Anything to see you smile little girl. Your parents would be so proud of you ninita" I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Before we finish this up, we need to throw some flowers! Letty, it's all you" Leon said I watched as the girls all lined up standing behind me waiting for the chance to catch the bouqet.

"1, 2..." I pretended to throw it making the girls jump for it when it wasn't yet. Made me laugh at how much girls go crazy over this.

"1,2..3!" I tossed it and I heard screams, I turned around to see Ramsey holding the bouqet and Tej with wide eyes realizing that his girlfriend just caught the bouquet.

"Tej, you're next buddy!"

"Alright, we need a chair!" Vince yelled. "Alright DT, come here man, now sit down on your knees in front of Letty, I'm sure this is a position you're used to." I laughed and blushed hoping my papi didn't hear that. Dom just smirked and winked at me.

"The rules are simple, Dom you must go under Lettys dress and pull off the garter using only your teeth and you must be blind folded, you ready?" Dom smiled and got blind folded. He started to go under my dress and thankfully it was long enough that you couldn't see - oh my god! I thought to myself completley shocked when I felt Dom biting up my thigh and quickly suck my clit through my underwear. I tried to not make any noise or make a face of pleasure since we were being stared at by everyone. I felt him laugh and grab the garter with his teeth and pull it down. Hearing the guys all cheer when he came back up with my garter between his teeth. He threw it and Roman caught it.

"Now you actually gotta find a girl, Rome!"

"I got a lot of ladies man"

Dom pulled me up and whispered in my ear. "It was so hard to find" He smirked.

"What was the garter or my wet pussy?" I whispered back. When I pulled away his jaw was dropped. I walked away from him grabbing a drink knowing he was still staring at me.

"Alright guys, now this wouldn't be a Toretto wedding without a street race!" Vince announced over the microphone making me turn and look at him then to Dom who was trying to fight off Vinces' grandmother-She always thought he was 'such a cute little boy' I laughed and looked in his eyes with that look that only he knows.

"Everyone outside and let's start this race!" Dom walked over to me and tried to take my hand to walk out with me but I pulled my hand away.

"Nuh uh, no flirting with the competition" I smirked and walked ahead of him.

"Oh that's how it is, aright let's do this."

I got into the new Plymouth Dom had gotten me as my wedding gift and Dom got into his beloved Charger, we turned the cars on and revved the engines looking at each other through the window.

"Alright Torettos, we want a clean race, no divorces before the honeymoon we clear" Leon said

"We're Torettos, we don't do divorce, right baby?" I yelled over to Dom.

"You're damn rights, we just win the races." I smiled at Dom and he smiled back at me. I gripped the steering wheel getting a quick feel for the new beauty underneath me and was ready to go.

Mia walked between us holding an extra t-shirt of Jacks for the flag-This is what we've come to. Using our children's clothing as starting flags.

"You ready Toretto?" Mia said pointing at Dom. He just revved his engine to confirm.

"And are you ready Toretto?" Mia said pointing to me where I copied the same action Dom just made.

The flag was lifted as everyone waited with anticipation. "Ready. Set. GO!" Mia yelled and I pulled away skilfully making me neck and neck with Dom. We skillfully drove the the streets both hoping to win. A car had blocked me off so I swerved around him making me pull once again closer to Dom, then I sped up and slid my way in-front of him. We kept driving until we saw the end coming up, Dom and I both looked at each other for a quick second and then that was it. I watch Dom speed ahead once he hit the NOS, I smiled to myself and hit mine 2 seconds after inching ahead of Dom and then the line was crossed. Friends and family all gathered around to give their congratulations.

I walked over to Dom who had a smirk on his face. I grabbed his hands and leaned in to kiss him. "I believe you've met your match, Toretto"

"Letty, we always knew that"

"Our winner, Mrs. Letty Toretto!" Leon announced.

"So how does it feel to get beaten by a girl?" Brian asked. Dom just smiled

"It's a great feeling to be beat by one of the best damn racers in the world" Dom proudly said

"What! Man no way, you always cheated when we raced, never let me have the title." Brian complained causing Dom, Mia and I to laugh.

"Maybe Brian, your not a worthy enough opponent like the Mrs. over here is" Dom said draping his arm across my shoulders while I pulled him closer holding him by the waist.

"Letty, any final words?" Hector asked me.

"It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winnings, winning" I said and smiled up at my husband while he smiled back down at me for stealing his line.

"That's my girl"

The night continued with drinks, laughter, congratulations, and stories. I was in the middle of a conversation with Edwin, Hector and Monica when I felt Dom come up behind me whispering in my ear making me smile.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow the Mrs.?" Dom asked the guys who were smiling at me.

"Actually Toretto, we do" They joked.

"Well that's too damn bad boys, she's my wife so I don't care what you mind or don't mind I was just being polite." Dom said jokingly but deep down I knew he was serious.

"I will be back." I said to them turning towards Dom and seeing what he wanted.

"Come with me" He said simply holding his hand out for me to which I gladly accepted. We continued walking down the sandy beach, it was dark out the only light that could be soon was from the city lights and the moon. We listened to the waves crash and the steady breathing of each other.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" He said and picked me up again bridal style, I was starting to get the feeling he really like to do this. I looked at his face studying every feature, letting my fingertips run along the back of his neck. We continued to walk the beach I now rested my head in the crook of his neck leaving small kisses along his jaw line and behind his ear.

"Here" He announced, I pulled my head up and looked around and my eyes rested on the blanket laying on the sand along with a couple of Coronas. I smiled and kissed him again and let him set me back down on my feet. I saw Dom try and pull something out of his pocket and I thought it was a lighter.

"You know as much as I love you, if you start lighting candles in the shape of a heart I will tell the guys and make fun of you till we both die." He laughed at me and pulled me to sit with him. I laid against his chest while he toyed with my fingers that were resting on his thighs. We sat and watched the waves crash against the rocks.

We laid there in beautiful silence sipping on Coronas just enjoying being with each other. I felt Dom pull one hand back and I could feel him navigating for something in his pocket. Once he found what he was looking for he held his hand closed in front of my face. I turned my head around and looked at him questioningly.

He smiled at me and opened his hands to reveal a ring. I smiled at him and lightly chuckled.

"Dom, I don't know if you heard but I actually got married today so I can't actually get engaged.. I'm sorry" I said jokingly

"You did! To who? Is he good looking? Does he have big muscles? Can he drive? Does he have a huge di-" I covered his mouth before he could finish and laughed.

"He can drive, one of the best drivers actually, he is really built-seriously looks like hes been lifting since he was a teenager, he's ok looking, but as for his uhm well hes a little on the small side if you know what I mean" Dom picked me up and turned me around so I was straddling him, he started to tickle me making me laugh hard.

"Ok looking? Small! Woman there is nothing small about me" He continued to tickle me until I agreed.

"Ok, Ok, Ok I give! You're huge! You are the best looking man I have ever met, so unbelievably handsome" I tried to say through a fit of giggles.

"That's more like it." He said hugging me and pulling me closer to rub my back.

"This ring was my moms" He said simply making me lift my head.

"She said, when you marry the girl your father and I know you are marrying I want you to give her this on the day of your wedding. Not as a wedding ring, that ring is a symbol of your love. This ring is a symbol of our love and blessing to her and you." I looked at Dom and put my hand on his cheek caressing his face lightly while I looked into his eyes.

"I also have something else" He went into his other pocket and pulled out a key.

"Babe" I laughed " I don't need another car, you've already done enough"

"This is the key to the Charger" I looked at him curiously.

"We each have one, like dad said, whats mine is yours and let you drive the Charger. So whenever you want it, you can go"

I kissed him again this time with more passion, letting my tongue slide in battling with his. "You know how hot cars get me" I whispered against his lips.

"Almost as hot as you get me" He mumbled to me while I felt him grow hard beneath me.

"Mmm, how far is the house?" I moaned

"Too far if you ask me" He said pointing to the house that was right behind us. Dom picked me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. He piled my dress in his hands so he didn't trip on the long train. We barley pulled our lips away from each other.

We got to the house and Dom carried me upstairs while I left love bites on his neck. He smacked my ass making me moan against him. Once we got into the bedroom Dom laid me on my stomach on the bed. He slowly ran the zipper down my dress, and I mean agonizingly slow. Every new spot on my back the was revealed Dom kissed making me hum with pleasure. The zipper reach just above my ass, I lifted myself so Dom could slide it off of me. Once it was off I was laying face down on the king size bed wearing nothing but a lacey white thong. He bent down and bit my ass and lightly massaged it. He has always been an ass man and I was ok with that, I liked him touching my ass.

Finally he turned me over and went to pull down the thong but stopped when he read what was on them. 'Mrs. Toretto' He smiled and kissed my covered pussy.

"Yes, you are" He came back up and kissed my mouth while I pushed his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt. He moved down to my nipples and started to suck on them while my back was arching and my mouth was moaning my hands were struggling to undo his button on his pants, finally I got them and I kicked them down pulling his briefs off with them. I reached down to feel his hard length that was against my thigh, I started to rub him up and down, hearing him moan and groan and say my name caused a new wave of pleasure to flow through me. Slowly he kissed down my stomach and gently pulled the thong off kissing the inside of my thigh before moving to my sensitive clit.

"Ungh,Dom" I moaned with my hands on his head pushing him closer to my core. My hips were moving off the bed lightly and Dom must've sensed my urgency because he stuck a finger inside of me making me hum. He alternated between sucking my clit and slowly moving his finger in and out of me to lightly licking my click and moving his finger faster and faster. "Mmm, more" I said breathy, Dom added a second and then a third finger while furiously sucking on my clit."Agh Dom, baby oh god so close" My hips were bucking and I knew I was about to come. He started to toy with my nipples and suck harder on my clit while his three thick fingers moved in and out of me at a rapid pace.

"Ungh, ungh, uuungh god, mmm ung Dom! ungh" I moaned while I came over Doms hand and face. He came back up and kissed me and I crawled down his body lightly licking the tip of his shaft.

"Mmm" He moaned with his head thrown back as I took him deeper in my mouth. I pulled back being sure to lightly run my teeth along his length making him shudder. I used one hand to massage his balls while the other massaged his ass using this to pull him closer.

"UGH" He growled when I sucked harder and rubbed his balls. I ran my tongue up his length blowing on the tip making him groan. He fisted my hair within his hands while he watched me. I sucked harder and looked up at him while I did. He loved to look at me when I had his cock in my mouth,. "Fuck Letty, so good" I could tell he was getting close I could taste the salty Pre-Cum. I continued to suck with his hands in my hair guiding my pace along him. "Ugh fuck you're so sexy baby, so sexy" He always said stuff like that when I was sucking him off. I felt that he was close so I slid my mouth off of him and pushed him back on the bed while I crawled on top and straddled him.

"You want to ride?"

"So bad" I murmured. I grabbed his length and teased him by running it along my dripping entrance. Finally I put it in and I moaned with pleasure.

"Oooh god, fuck Dominic" I slowly started to ride him, increasing my pace every once and a while. Dom was holding my hip with one hand and grabbing my ass tightly with the other. "Fuckin good so good. Mmm Mmm Fuck harder" I started to move my body fast and squeeze Dom' length. He loved when I did this, he smacked my ass making me let out a soft scream. I twisted my hips trying to reach my release feeling Dom was just as close as I was. Dom pulled my body down to his wrapping his arms around my back while he furiously pounded into me, "AGH AGH, Mmmm, FUCK yesyesyes! Ungh I'm gonna cum baby, gonna co-" I yelled as I came over Doms cock, I had no time to think next thing I know Dom pulled out of me and flipped me over entering me from behind. He moved fast and so did I already feeling my next orgasm approaching.

"Ungh god, Dom, harder!" Dom listened and started to play with my clit and fuck me from behind. At this point no one could shut my moans up, except Dom.. He grabbed my head making me turn to face him while he kissed me. My body had no energy to stay in its position so I dropped my elbows down, ass still high in the air while Dom gave it to me from behind. I felt myself about to come again and with my face shoved in the pillows I could be as loud as I wanted.

"UNGH DOM, UNGH FUCK"

"Mmmm gonna cum baby, so close" He moaned. He dropped down to kiss my spine and that was it, I felt him cum inside of me and I let go with a scream. The sensation of him bending further down making him go deeper and him cumming inside of me made me come hard.

I felt him kiss my spine once more before he rolled off of me pulling me to his chest. We were both breathing heavily we were laying down trying to catch our breath.

"Damn, I think I'm going to like married life" Dom said pulling me closer.

"Oh really? And why is that Mr. Toretto?"

"Because Mrs. Toretto, now that you're my wife I can get sex whenever I want" He smiled from ear to ear making me laugh and hit his chest.

"Oh you think hey, I think married life is going to make me celibate"

"You realize that makes no sense if you're married right?"

"I can break some rules, I can be married just no sex"

"You would never last"

"You know normally I would tell you you're on, but you're lucky I am in the 'honeymoon stage' and want sex all the time."

"Thats why I married you"

"Oh shame, and to think it was because you loved me"

"Yeah, you're alright" He joked and kissed the side of my head while rubbing my back.

"You feel any different?" He asked me while I was dozing off

"Hmm?"

"Different? Do you feel different now that we're married?"

"Yeah and no. I feel the same in the sense of being with the man I love and still lets me be my own person, but different in the sense of we're legally in this together forever, any legal documents I am apart of you now, I loved you so much before but after today I loved you even more than I knew I could. I feel like my life is complete now and I didn't even know it wasn't before." I yawned as I said the last part and Dom just pulled me closer to his chest and kissed me once more.

"Sleep babe"

"Mmm, okay. I love you Dominic Toretto" I murmured sleepily.

"I love you Letty Toretto" With that we let sleep take over us. Our first sleep and our first night as a married couple.

* * *

The next morning

I stretched my arms out and untangled myself from Doms body trying not to wake him.

"You're really bad at trying to not wake someone" Dom said with his eyes wide open.

"Hey, they never said that I had to be good at it in order to marry you"

"I would've married you no matter what" He said kissing me

"Good morning wife" I smiled at him.

"You're never going to get sick of that are you?"

"Not a chance" He said proudly

"Well in that case, good morning husband"

We heard knocking on our door we said just a minute and I grabbed th robe that was left by the bed and Dom threw on some briefs. "Come in"

All the sudden the pitter patter of tiny feet came running in.

"Good morning Tia!" Jack said hugging me tightly

"Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?"

"Good!"

"That's good, is mommy here?"

"No, shes at the other house" He said simply and crawled under the covers between Dom and I.

"How'd you get here then?"

"I walked"

"You walked? Does mommy know you're here buddy?"

"Dunno, I saw your door was open so I came over to play" I smiled at my nephew and then laughed realzing Dom and I were so eager last night we forgot to close the door.

"We can play for a bit, but I have to call mommy and tell her you're here first"

I grabbed my phone and called Mia who answered in a panic.

 _"Mia, breathe. Jacks here"_

 _"That boy, Jackson O'Connor! You are in so much trouble-"_ I pulled the phone away so I didn't have to hear her yell this early in the morning.

 _"Are you done?"_

 _"Yes, now do you guys want to come for breakfast?"_

 _"Yeah sure we will be there soon"_

We got dressed and made our way over to the guest house where everyone else had been staying giving Dom and I the villa to ourselves.

I sat on Doms lap while we ate. "So big D, how was last night?" Roman asked winking at us.

"You know Rome, you need to get your own girl so you stop living your fantasy's through us"

"Man, the disrespect is real around here."

We all laughed at Roman and his ways, we say Brian and Mia getting Jack fed and Tej and Ramsey talking quietly about something with smiles on their faces, then there was Dom and I. I looked at him and smiled and rubbed my hand across his cheek still in shock that we're married.

"You better quit starring because we gotta eat up so we can go"

"Go where?" I asked thinking we had no plans today.

"Our honeymoon, our flight leaves in 3 hours" Dom said nonchalantly.

"WHAT"

"Surprise"

"What! Where are we going?"

"A place we haven't been before"

"Tropical?"

"Of course, you know we don't do cold weather"

"You are full of surprises aren't you Toretto?" I smiled and kissed him.

"I try, but Bora Bora was worth it" I pulled back and looked at him wide eyed, I have always wanted to go to Bora Bora, but never had the chance.

"Dominic Anthony Toretto, I made good decision marrying you"

"Well duh" He joked.

"Let's go pack!" We finished breakfast and started to pack our bags for our trip!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I walked into this one haha. I ended the final chapter with a honeymoon and ofcourse I got requests to add a honeymoon scene. So, here it is!**

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way to the airport. I was so excited to go to Bora Bora, it looked so magical and peaceful. I wore a pair of black leggings with a tank top and sandals I held my suitcase in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Dom walked ahead of me slightly because he had to pee. He was just like a child sometimes it made me laugh. We got to the security check and I walked through with no troubles and Dom was following behind me. They pulled Dom aside and I immediately began to worry. Although I know we haven't done anything...Lately. "Where are you going sir?"

"Bora Bora" Dom smiled and I walked over to stand next to him.

"What is the reason for your travel?"

"It's our Honeymoon"

"Ah well congratulations, I'm assuming this is the lovely lady?" The man said looking at me. I tried to not roll my eyes knowing it would just get us in trouble and delay us from getting on our flight.

"Yes she is" Dom said pulling me to him.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" He asked and I got curious too realizing I had no idea how long we were gone for.

"2 weeks"

"Alright we're just going to do a body check and you'll be free to go"

Dom stood in front of the guy and got a quick pat down, I tried not to laugh but I chuckled lightly. This would only happen to Dom I thought.

Once he was done patting Dom down we continued to walk through the airport stopping for some food before we boarded.

"You didn't say we were going for two weeks" i said with a mouthful.

"You didn't tell me you were such a lady" He joked nudging me

"I'm not, whoever said that was a liar"

"That they were but h-"

"Flight to Bora Bora is now boarding. We will load First Class passengers first" I didn't move as I was waiting for coach passengers to start boarding.

"Let's go" Dom said

"It's for First Class babe, not coach"

"Exactly, they called us up for our first class seats" I smiled at him and stood up making our way to the doors.

We got into the plane and sat in our seats and I looked at him lovingly. "I can't believe you went all cheesy on me and got first class like were some fancy dancy folks"

"You think I did it to be nice..."

"I did, but now that I'm looking at that face I'm thinking no."

"These seats turn into beds" He smirked at me.

"If you're thinking we're going to have sex in front of everyone, you are so wrong. Even if this is our honeymoon"

"I tried."

"And you failed, but I still love you. And once we get to that hotel room" I leaned over to him to whisper in his ear for that last part. "I am going to make you see stars by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." I whispered and nibbled his ear.

"Mmm woman, don't make me take you to sign up for the mile high club"

"Just give me the application"

* * *

 **Bora Bora**

We walked off the plane and my jaw dropped. Dom and I have travelled to many places, not always by choice but either way we have seen some of the beautiful places but this..This was unbelievably beautiful. We met a man at the entrance of the airport after we got our bags he gave me a flower lei and kissed my cheek while shaking Doms hand and handing him a more 'manly' version of a leaf and flower lei. He handed Dom a set of keys and he turned back to me and smiled.

"Get in" I followed Dom to the light blue 1966 Bonneville that was outside waiting for us. We tossed our bags in the back and made our way to the hotel. We drove along the highway watching the locals in the fields and bike by. I rested my legs in Doms' lap while he massaged my thighs. I held his hand in both of my smaller ones. This was complete bliss.

I looked at the kids playing and smiled at them waving at the little one who waved at me on horseback.

"I can't wait to have kids" Dom said pulling me out of my trance.

"In a bit, I still want to enjoy you all to myself first" I said truthfully and he smirked at me. I pulled his hand up and kissed it, my way of not only saying ' I love you'

but also saying 'One day'

"So what should we do while we're here?" I asked curiously.

"Well we're going to swim with sharks tomorrow."

"Are you serious man! Dom, don't play with me. Do we actually!" I said excitedly, looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Sure am, if I can bring myself to get in" I loved everything in the ocean and Dom did too, but he was still fearful of sharks, I however craved the adrenaline, and I loved sharks.

"I'll protect you" I said looking at him but jokingly made a face at him.

"Oh you think."

"Oh I know" I said leaning over to kiss him. We were both getting a little too into it and I propped myself up on my knees leaning over to kiss his neck. I felt his hand slide down a grip my ass tightly. Making me bite my teeth into him softly. Eventually he pulled me closer and I ended up straddling him in the drivers seat. I pulled back and pretended to block his vision.

"Oh no, we're gonna crash, oh no whats gonna happen" I said while he pulled me closer to see ahead of us. I wrapped one of my arms around him lightly letting my fingers caress his neck.

We pulled up to the hotel and my god. The valet driver opened my door and welcomed us to the St. Regis. We walked into the front desk and got the keys to the overwater royal otemanu 2 bedroom villa. We started to walk away but the guy at the front desk called us back. "Miss! Excuse me miss" I turned around to see what he wanted and he told me I had to sign. "We need both signatures, please" I smiled and took the pen and signed by instinct 'Letty Toretto' I looked up at Dom without even realizing I had signed it with my now married name.

"What?" I asked him while we walked away.

"You signed"

"What?"

"The contract you signed it"

"Yeah? I had to. Didn't you hear him"

"You signed it Letty Toretto, like you've been practising." He smirked.

"I have not! I've just signed your last name so often it was a habit" I said truthfully, but I may have also practised once or twice.

"Sure, lets go Letty Toretto" We walked into the villa and were blown away. We had our own private pool that rested over the ocean, which seemed redundant but I'm sure we would make use of it. We dropped our bags and looked around this place that we would be staying in for the next 2 weeks.

We were both exhausted from the flight we decided to lay in the hammock. Dom lay first and I laid on top of him, my cheek on his chest while i lazily dragged my fingers up and down his arm while he ran his fingers through my hair with his free hand pulling me close. Neither one of us paid attention but we had dozed off for a few hours and woke up only to get ready for dinner.

I wore a long black halter strap dress with a deep V-neck going almost to the bottom of my ribs and no bra. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dom waiting for me.

"You look so sexy" Dom said pulling me close running his hand down my side.

"You don't look so bad yourself"

"We will never get to dinner if I keep looking at you." I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on man, I'm hungry"

We ate dinner and had a couple Coronas then we decided to walk the beach together for a bit before turning back to our villa.

We got undressed and climbed into bed together, Dom laid on his back with me on top of him. He ran his hand through my hair and along my naked back while I laid kisses upon his chest.

Slowly he began to kiss down my neck while I wrapped my fingertips along the back of his neck, and pulled him back up to me so we were eye to eye.

We laid here tangled in each others arms ready for a night of passion but when we looked in each others eyes I felt my heart swell.

"I love you" I whispered and smiled at him.

"I love you too" He whispered and smiled back. I leant up slightly to kiss him slowly being sure to feel everything I could. I felt him slip his tongue in and we fought for dominance. Dom made his way down my body sucking lightly on my nipples making my back arch so he would take more. He got the hint and sucked harder making me moan. Tonight wasn't about fucking, or teasing, or even making the other moan. Tonight was about love, and nothing but.

Dom slowly kissed his way down and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton making me shiver I continued to lightly rub his head while he kept going lower, he moved his head to the side leaving a soft kiss on each hip bone, he got lower and kissed the faint scar just above my panty line after cutting myself on the sharp piece of a broken car that was brought in one time, he continued to kiss and suck at my body till he finally got to my aching core and placed a kiss making me sigh. His tongue was working on my clit while my back arched and I moaned for him. He used one finger to pump in and out of me at a steady pace.

"Mmm, Dom. Feels so good baby" I moaned pushing him deeper into my hot core. He lightly ran his hand across my stomach and breasts making me shudder under his touch. He continued to move his tongue lightly over the nub making me want more and when I was close he started to suck on it making sure I would come.

"Ooh Dom, right there" I moaned quietly. The loudest sounds in the room was my heavy breathing. Finally I pulled him back up to my lips tasting myself on him, I reached between us and took a hold of him pumping him in my hand, I could tell he enjoyed it because he kissed me harder and bucked his hips into my hands. I kept up my pace and would work my way faster the harder he kissed me. I could tell he was close so I stopped my motions and placed him at my dripping entrance.

"Ungh" I moaned when I felt him push into me. We started slow while our moans filled the room, I scratched my nails down his back and rested one on his ass in an attempt to pull him closer. "Mmm Dom, deeper baby" He listened and pushed himself all the way in as deep as he could go, I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I threw my head back. Dom took the opportunity to kiss my neck. I lifted my leg so it was bent at the knee and Dom pushed it out to the side and grabbed my other leg to wrap around his body, the angle we were at caused my moans to increase as I felt him hit my g-spot over and over. "Unnngh, Dom right there babe" I whispered "Oh god don't stop" I could hear him groan which turned me on even more. I was so close and I felt my body being pulled up.

Dom sat in a seated position with me on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I lightly started to bounce and only went faster when I felt Doms hands grip my hips and move me, I leaned into his ear and nibbled it while clawing at his neck and back. "You make me feel so good baby" I moaned making his grip on me tighten up and kiss me hard. I started to twist my hips and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, I could feel Dom almost at his peak so I squeezed him and bounced faster and twisted my hips slightly. "Fuck Letty, oh god baby just like that. Oh yeah baby don't stop" He moaned I was so close and I felt Dom start to buck his hips wildly into mine while he toyed with my clit. "Oh god, Dominic make me come baby I'm so close" I felt Dom all through out my body and I was shaking as my release got closer and closer. "Mmm Dom, cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum inside of me, oh god don't stop Dominic feel so fucking good" I whispered and with that I felt him shoot his hot seed into me making me come too. "Oooh fuck, ungh Dominic oh my god baby" I moaned a bit louder.

When we both finished riding out our waves of pleasure we kissed and continued kissing. His hands in my hair mine on his back. I could never get enough of kissing him. Each kiss is like a new spark that makes your whole body tingle. He kept whispering I love you to which I happily said back, ever since we got engaged those words have been said more times than most people say in their whole relationship. We never used to say that but hearing it makes something in your heart flutter every time it's said.

We made love once more and took the time to worship each others bodies. We laid wrapped up in each others embrace. My legs tangled with his, my arm over his naked chest his arm wrapped around my back holding me tight. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that." I blushed and giggled at him, I hated compliments. " Stop, you already got some you don't need to try and compliment me" I said nervously. "Letty, you need to believe how beautiful you are. Not just your looks, your heart, your personality, your brain, everything about you is beautiful and one day I'm going to get you to realize that" I kissed him again and thanked him. We finally let sleep take over us

* * *

When I woke up I noticed Dom was still asleep so I quietly snuck out of his embrace and searched for some paper to write him a note.

 _'Goodmorning husband,_

 _I will be back in a little bit and that sexy ass of yours better be naked still ;) I love you and can't wait for today!_

 _Love your wife,_

 _Letty Toretto'_

I picked up what I was looking for and started to walk back to the villa, I spotted some kids playing and smiled, one day, but I want to enjoy my husband all to myself first.

"Hey lady" I heard a little voice say causing me to look. "Can you get that?" The little boy who couldn't have been older than 7 said. I looked towards what he was pointing at and saw a soccer ball, I smiled and kicked the ball into the field listening to the 'Whoa! Look at that' coming from the kids as I kicked it. "Thanks lady, come play with us whenever!" I smiled and waved at the kids before I went back to the villa and was greeted by a still naked Dom in bed wearing nothing but a smile on his face.

"Hi" I said softly as I walked over and kissed him.

"Mmm, hi" He said kissing me back.

"You got my note I'm guessing" I said motioning to his naked appearance.

"Yes I did, and I listened. Happy wife happy life"

"You got that right Toretto"

"I don't ge how you have the prettiest girliest handwriting I've ever seen yet every time you leave a note for me it's usually something very dirty and explicit" Dom said pulling my clothed body to rest upon his naked one.

"You can thank my abuela for that one." We continued t kiss a bit longer until I pulled back. " I got us breakfast in bed" I stated walking over to pull the food out of the bag. I handed it to him and proceeded to get undressed so we were both naked once again. I crawled under the covers and we both ate our blueberry waffles and whip cream happily.

"There is nothing more that I could want than sitting here naked in bed with you in Bora Bora eating waffles" Dom said looking at me

"Me neither, this is the best man"

After we finished breakfast we changed into our swim gear and made our way out for the day. We swam with sharks and snorkelled the ocean. I was in awe of it all Dom said I looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

* * *

A week later an we were enjoying ourselves so much I never wanted to leave, the beaches were beautiful, the food was great, the people were wonderful, the sex was amazing but we already knew that and being with each other was perfect. We explored Bora Bora together finding secret beaches and hiking trails. We were having fun and laughing all the time. One night Dom suggested we go out to a local bar so we did, I wore a pair of black shorts and flip flops with a tight white tank top, Dom wore his cargo pants with his wife beater. We walked into the outdoor bar and listened to the local music sipping on our Coronas. The next song started to play and Dom grabbed my hand pulling me up to dance with him. Now, this wasn't some LA club where everyone was grinding against each other half naked, no this was a bar filled with locals who were doing a traditional dance while the local band played. With my background I knew how to keep up but with Dom, it was a whole different story. I looked at the couples dancing next to us and mimicked their dances moves, I stepped back and shook my hips in a tasteful way and moved my hands as they did. The older local woman grabbed my hand telling me to watch her so I did. I followed her every move of the shaking and hip moving twisting and hand motions. I smiled at Dom and took his hands making him do it with me. Step back, step together, step back,back, side together, twist , together, shake, pop out your booty and do it again, I was laughing and having so much fun. But, watching Dom attempt to do it was priceless. We were a bit tipsy, ok I was as we made our way back to the villa and decided to make use of our private outdoor hot tub. We stepped into our room and I shredded my clothes and undressed Dom he leaned in to kiss me and once we were both naked I grabbed his hand making him follow me to the pool outside. I stepped in with Dom right behind me, he sat down and I sat my naked frame on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck with my fave tucked into the crook of it. He wrapped his arms lazily around my back and lazily drew circles. We watched the moon and stars for a few hours before I yawned and Dom laughed picking me up and brining me to bed. We were going to be ready to take it all on again tomorrow we kissed goodnight and Dom played with my hair till I fell asleep.

We woke up the next day and Dom had planned a day for us to take a boat out and see the rest of the island. We stayed out for hours and saw the dolphins and I was even surprised when I saw Dom had dinner prepared for us.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Dom and I were getting ready to leave the beautiful Tahitian island of Bora Bora, I was sad to leave but when I got a phone call from Mias phone but Jack answered telling me he missed me I was happy to go home to see him and everyone else of course too. We said goodbye to a few of the local friends we had made and got to the airport. Once we were back on the plane I leaned over and left a soft kiss on Doms cheek, "Thank you, Dom. This was the most amazing trip" He smiled at me and pulled me close. "I'm glad that you're happy" He said.

"Of course I'm happy, I was just in Bora fricken Bora for two weeks with my husband and having lots of sex, who wouldn't be happy" He laughed at me and smiled. The plane took off and my whole body was exhausted from this trip. I wrapped one of my arms around Doms like I do usually with my pillows and I laid my sleeping body against his. I was woken up five minutes later to Dom shaking me lightly.

"Babe, wake up"

"Hmm, what?"

"Stand up for a second" I was so tired I told him no and to shut up but he pulled me up.

"Dom, let me sleep" I whined.

I was wondering what he was doing then I saw he was making the seat into a bed for me to lay in. It was one of those planes that actually extends into its own bed. I smiled and pulled Dom to lay next to me. This was like twin size and Dom was a large man, we ended up both fitting on it-sorta. Dom laid flat on the bed and I laid on top of him while he covered us both in blankets. He rubbed my back and played with my hair again till I fell asleep. We both managed to sleep for the whole duration of the flight and were awoken by the flight attendant telling us we would be landing so we needed to put our seatbelts on. I smiled at the older woman and did what she asked. I lightly shook Dom and when he wouldn't wake I kissed him and lightly bit his lip. That woke him up.

"We're home" I said simply.

"Almost" He said making me look at him with a weird look but I let it go.

We got off the flight and collected our bags and made our way to the house, once we walked in we dropped our bags and Dom came up behind me and hugged me. He swayed us back and fourth while I held his hands leaning my head against his chest.

"Now we're home, Mrs. Toretto"

"That we are Mr. Toretto, that we are"

With that Dom carried me upstairs and kissed me goodnight again. Our first night in our home as Mr. and Mrs. Toretto and I couldn't be happier.

End.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue 1 year later.**

Letty POV

I woke up early on a Saturday morning and quickly got dressed and drove to pick up some paperwork at a place I visited 3 days ago then to a store where I had eyes something but didn't want to get just yet. Then I made my way to the coffee shop Dom and I loved so much. I grabbed 2 cups of the coffee we liked and asked for some soy milk- Dom knows I'm lactose intolerant so he always had other options for me and lately he's been drinking soy milk like crazy so I get him his own so he doesn't drink all of mine. Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to share everything..Right ? Speaking of marriage, Dom and I have been married for a year and six days we just had our one year anniversary and I told Dom he doesn't have to do anything crazy but he insisted we do something. He got me the Izabel Murant boots I have been eyeing for months but I couldn't bring myself to spend that much on shoes. I kissed him and told him I would have his gift in six days and today was the sixth day. I got back home and quietly snuck back up the stairs to my sleeping husband. I looked at him sleeping on his stomach with his well defined back was on display. I put the bag down and his coffee and crawled on the bed and laid upon his back being sure to leave small kisses.

"Mmm, I don't mind being woken up like this" He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

I laughed and rolled him over to look me in the eyes while I straddled him.

"I brought you coffee" I said handing him his cup.

"Mm, I love you" He said taking a sip.

"You better"

"No question, so what's plan for today. We got the day off. Could head to the beach?"

"We could, but it's also day six." I smirked at him.

"Does that mean?" He gave me his little smile. I know that smile, he thinks my gift is sex. "Not now, open your gift first" I said and he pulled on my shirt.

"Aren't you my gift?" He pouted

"Not this time" I picked the bag up and set it on his chest. He pulled out the card and began to read it.

The front said 'Happy first anniversary to the man I love' and on the inside it said ' This has been the best year of my life.' I then watched his eyes move to the part that I had handwritten.

 _'It started with us two and now I don't know what to do... I feel the discomfort and I feel apart of you too. It takes a lot to do but I know with us two we can make do.'_ Dom looked confused and slightly worried but continued to read.

' _No sleep, no time to eat, my messy hair- and I won't care, fewer dates, more being late, tons of wipes, no more party life, tiny shoes, less booze, little clothes and 30 sets of fingers and toes. Open gift and finish me only after you've kissed Letty'_

The card read and half of the card I had hidden with a piece of paper taped on that Dom would have to pull off once he opened the gift.

He reached in and pulled out a little onesie and I saw his look of confusion instantly go to tears threatening to fall. He held it up and read it outloud. **'Daddy's little helper'** with a picture of a wrench and a black Charger on the front, and it said **'Toretto'** on the back. I was thrilled when they got this made in time for today.

"Really?" He choked out, I just smiled at him. He pulled me close and kissed me. I handed him back the card and he read the final part.

' _Part of you and part of me, together Toretto baby makes three.'_ Attached was a sonogram that said 'Toretto, Leticia' at the top. _  
_

"We're really having a baby?" He asked me again.

"We're having a baby" I confirmed smiling and kissed my husband once again holding him close to me. "In six months, I got it confirmed a week ago after my appointment."

He eventually lifted me off of him and I was about to get out of bed but he told me to lay flat.

I watched him lower himself down my body and stop at my belly.

I smiled and rested my hand on his head while he spoke "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you little one. Make sure you take it easy on your mommy ok? You're so lucky to have the mommy you do. She is the most beautiful woman in the world-I have no idea why she married me. She's got a temper-" I laughed and cut him off with a light backhand to the head. "Hey now Mr." I joked letting him continue. " But that's ok, that's part of the reason I fell in love with her. She doesn't take shit from anyone, not even me. Your mommy is smart, strong and independent, and I know you will be too. You will always be safe with us and I promise we will always protect you no matter how much of your mommys independence you inherit. I can't wait to watch you grow and to hear you call me daddy. I love you little one" Dom ended with kissing my stomach. I had tears in my eyes while he did this.

"Damn hormones are already getting to me" I joked wiping my tears.

"I can't believe we're having a baby" Dom said still in shock but undoubtedly happy.

"Me too" I said with a hint of worry in my voice.

"You will be an amazing mother, hopefully to more of my babies"

"Let's just see how we handle this one first, remember it's part you and me. That's trouble"

4 and a half years later

"Bella Mia Torretto! Get your little butt down here right now" I shouted to my almost 5 year old daughter.

The brown curly haired girl came downstairs with her natural curls still held perfectly in place. Her olive skin tone glowing against the natural light in the kitchen. "Yes mommy"

She said looking down at her feet knowing she did something wrong.

"Do you have something to tell me?" I questioned.

"Uhm, yes." She said quietly I waited for her to continue but she wouldn't talk.

"Bella, now" I said sternly

"I got in a fight at school today" She said in a whisper. Bella was my mini me. She had my personality and looked just like I did when I was that age however she had the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen that were not from Dom or I. Those were the same eyes Doms mom had and I loved looking into them, seeing a piece of Maria in her.

"And why did you get into a fight, Bella we talked about this. You cannot go around fighting other students no matter how angry they may make you. You have to learn to use your words baby." I said calmly placing my hand on hers.

"I TRIED!" She yelled at me.

"Bella Mia Toretto! You do not raise your voice in this house or to me young lady, I am your mother and you will not act like that towards me do I make myself clear?"

I watched her pout and asked her again. "Do I make myself clear?" I said annunciating each word.

"Yes."

"Good, now what was this fight about"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bella"

"I don't want to" She mumbled not looking at me which had me worried. I moved over to where she was standing and I knelt down to her level brushing her hair out of her face. I gasped when I saw the mark on the side of her face.

"Oh my god, Bella who did this baby?" I cried pulling my daughter in for a hug rubbing her back.

"Just some stupid kids"

"Baby, please tell mommy what happened."

"I was playing with Taylor when I saw one of the older boys pull Sophia's hair and take Mr. Sprinkles from her, she started crying so I went over and told them to give it back they said no only babies have stuffed animals. I kept asking them to give it back. Ryan said 'or what?' I told him I would give him a knuckle sandwich. So he pushed me and Sophia down and jumped on her bear. When I stood up I told him to say I'm sorry because daddy always said if you hurt someone you have to say sorry. He said no that I was stupid, I said I would tell on him and he said if I did you and daddy wouldn't love me anymore for being a cry baby and a tattle tale so I punched him in the face and then he pushed me into the monkey bars and I hit my head." I was furious listening to my daughter explain what had happened at school today. As soon as I had Bella I went into full momma bear mode and I protected my Cubs.

"Baby, listen to me. Daddy and I will never ever stop loving you no matter what. That boy wasn't very nice to do that but you know why boys pick on girls?"

"Why?"

"Because they like them" I smiled at her playing with her hair.

"Ew, gross mommy, he has cooties."

"Good girl, he does have cooties. But one day he won't have cooties."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did daddy pick on you?"

"All the time squirt, your daddy loved to pick on me, he still does."

"Daddy's silly"

"Yeah, he sure is. Why don't you go check on your sister and I will be up in a minute I'm just going to grab your little brother"

"Okay mommy" She started to run off but I pulled her back to me.

"Bella" She looked at me waiting for me to finish. "Don't forget how much mommy and daddy love you ok?"

"Ok, I love you too mommy"

I watched my daughter run upstairs while I went to see my youngest.

"Hello Noah, how's momma handsome boy!" I said in a baby voice watching my son smile and stretch his arms to be picked up from his play pen to which I happily obliged. I bounced him on my hip making my way upstairs to my second baby's room.

I waked past the nursery and let Noah down into his bed so I could walk into the room right beside it. Decorated with pink and purple walls with everything Frozen themed imaginable. Kids really loved that movie.

"Bella, can you please go watch your brother for a second." She got up from the floor laying her Barbie down to go tend to her brother.

"Yes mommy" I smiled and rubbed her hair when she walked by leaving my youngest daughter and I alone. I could tell she didn't want to talk the way she turned her back to me and continued to play with her Barbies.

"Soph? Babe, can you come here please?"

"Mommy, do you want to play Elsa?" She asked ignoring my question.

"In a bit baby can you please come see mommy" Sophia was the little princess of the family, she was tiny for 4 years old and was the opposite of her sister. Loved Barbies, makeup, dress up, princesses all of it. She was my little Mia which explains why her and her sister get along so well, she was nothing like her tomboy sister the only similar thing about them was their looks and how sneaky they were when they wanted something. Sisters sticking together.

"Do you want to tell me what happened at school today?" She shook her head no so I crawled closer to her and took the Barbie out of her hands gently so she would pay attention to me.

I was so concerned about my daughter I didn't hear the footsteps approaching the bedroom listening to mine and Sophias conversation.

"Soph, it's ok baby. You can tell me you won't be in trouble. Daddy and I still love you no matter what those boys said" She looked at me with her dark brown almost black eyes like I had just lifted a weight off her shoulders a weight no child should ever feel.

"I swear I didn't do anything I was just playing with Mr. Sprinkles and they came up and pulled my hair and took Mr. Sprinkles and hurt him" She cried. I pulled her into my lap and wiped her tears away.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry they did that." I rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"I promise I didn't do anything mommy" She cried harder.

"Hey, look at me" I said pulling her little face to look at me. "I know you didn't sweetie, sometimes boys are silly and they do mean things to pretty little girls. Now come here and give me a hug, no more tears, ok?"

"Ok, I love you mommy"

"I love you too Sophia Maria Toretto, more than you'll ever know. Now how about he get some band aids on Mr. Sprinkles?" I said picking up her stuffed Dolphin. She's had this thing since she was a baby, it was her favorite.

"Ok!" We walked hand in hand and once we reached the door frame Sophia was scooped up into a set of big arms.

"Daddy!" She hugged him tightly while he rubbed her back.

"Soph, how's my little princess?"

"I'm ok daddy, mommy made me feel better" She smiled.

I felt Dom pull me into him and bent down to kiss me.

"Your mommy is good at that isn't she?"

"Oh yes, the best !"

"How about you go play with your brother and sister for a minute and let me borrow mommy for a sec ok?"

"Ok daddy"

We watched her run off and play and as soon as she was out of sight I felt Dom grab me and pin me to the wall behind the corner.

"Mmm God I've missed you"Dom said against my lips kissing me hard.

"Mm, I've missed you too ooh" I moaned quietly when I felt Dom ground my hips to the wall the buckle from his belt pushing right against my core I tried to move to get more friction but nothing would do it.

"Mias taking the kids tonight" He said kissing my neck.

"Really?" I smiled

"Yep, all night"

"Is it bad that were trying to get rid of our kids?" I joked

"Not at all"

"How's the little guy feeling?"

"Better, his temperatures gone down quite a bit. He had a caught earlier but hasn't had one for almost 2 hours now."

We walked towards the kitchen where I was finishing the preparations on dinner.

"Your such a good mom" Dom said randomly

"And you're an amazing dad" I smiled and went over to sit on his lap.

"You coming back into work tomorrow ?"

"Yep, how was it today?"

"Not bad, little backed up but we got through it"

"That's what happens when you don't have your best mechanic on hand" I teased.

"Exactly, my best and my favourite"

"Don't tell Vince that" He smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

"So what was all that about with Soph?"

"Some boys were picking on her so Bella jumped in and got into a fight. She's got a cut and a bruise on the side of her cheek after they pushed her but they were pulling Sophias hair and ruining Mr. Sprinkles." I felt Dom tense up under me, he was a very protective father and does not stand for anyone hurting his babies.

"Who was it?" He seethed

I just ran my hand across his arm attempting to soothe him. "Ryan Turani"

"Hey, look at me let it go. I am going to her school during break tomorrow to talk to that principle I'll be giving him and earful and I will call his parents after dinner"

"You can beat up a kid Dom" I said noticing he was still furious.

"I can if they hurt my babies" I laughed and smack his arm.

"Ok Mr big man. Set the table I'm going to put some band-aids of Mr. Sprinkles and get the kids cleaned up."

I walked up the stairs and saw all of my children playing-this was a rare occasion that they were all smiling and sharing no tears or screaming today it was magical.

"Let's get cleaned up for dinner" I walked to the bathroom to get their hands washed and patch up Mr. Sprinkles which made Sophia smile from ear to ear.

We ate dinner as a family every night, we asked the girls what they are working on in school and what else happens during they're day. It was super important that we were always together as a family, having dinner, go for ice cream, going to the park. We wanted our kids to always feel important the way our parents made us feel.

"How would you guys like to go to auntie Mias tonight ?" I asked them and they instantly jumped up and screamed yes.

"Okay, Bella and Soph you're on dish duty tonight, once your finished you can go pack your bags" We were big enforcers on chores, they had to learn responsibility and they proved to be been responsible kids.

Once they were ready to go I drove them over to my sisters place. Once we got there the ran out of the car and into the house.

I grabbed their bags and Noah and slowly followed behind them.

They were already inside talking about the fun stuff they were going to do and Brian came by and threw Sophia over his shoulder making her giggle.

"Thanks guys, Dom and I never get a second alone anymore it seems."

"We know what you mean, I don't know how you guys do it with three, two kids is exhausting" Mia said laughing while holding Noah on her hip.

"Hearing their little laugh, and when they look at you with their big innocent eyes and say mommy or daddy...That's how. But it's still a lot of work." I laughed.

"Well you guys are doing something right" She said I just smiled at her.

"Okay babies mommys gotta go now, come give me big squeezes." I said kneeling down with my arms open waiting for their hugs. Both my girls ran to me hugging me tightly I kissed both of their heads and kissed Noah.

"Be good for Auntie Mia and Uncle Brian or I'll send your father over here" Both girls started laughing hysterically knowing Dom was a pushover when it came to them.

"Oh we're real scared mommy" They said sarcastically. I need to work on that with them.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm coming back." I watched both girls immediately stop laughing and get a serious look in their faces making me chuckle to myself.

"Ok I love you, have fun" I waved goodbye to them and sadly drove home. I hated being away from them but I was also eager to spend the night alone with my husband.

Once I got home the lights were off and I called out to Dom and got no response. I checked the garage and saw a rose laying on top of a note. I picked both up and smiled.

 _'Meet me at the track, and wear those tight leather pants you have in the back of our closet it's been a while since they've been out. ;)_

 _Love, Dom'_

I smiled at how cheesy he could be sometimes. Married for 5 years and it's still just as exciting with him today as it was when we were teenagers.

I ran upstairs and took out my leather pants that I haven't worn since my early twenties I laughed thinking these were not going to fit I've had three kids, I've got hips, and an ass. I pulled them up and struggled to pull them over my ass but they made it and they actually looked better now than the did 13 years ago.

I drove to meet Dom and I saw him waiting for me leaning against his car. Could he get any sexier?

"So what's all this?" I asked stepping out and walking over to my husband.

"You deserved something fun for a night" He said wrapping his big arms around my small body.

"Oh really?" I questioned curiously.

"Really, no baby food being thrown, no tantrums, no timeouts, just you, me and a night of fun and possibly sex" I pulled back to look at him.

"Oh there better be sex, I'm tired of trying to be quiet all the time. I want you to make me scream tonight." I said gently biting his ear as I whispered the last part.

"God dammit woman, the things you do to me. Now let's race before I take you right here right now."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I winked and made my way to my car making sure to swing my hips just a little bit more.

We raced around the track a few times and we were both tied.

"Tie breaker?" He suggested.

"What do you have in mind Toretto?"

"Follow me"

I drove behind him till we arrived at a very familiar destination. Our old stomping grounds. We pulled up beside each other and stepped out greeting Hector, Monica and eyeing some of the new punks on the scene.

"Yo Dom, hows it going brother?" Hector asked grabbing his hand pulling him into a hug.

"It's going real good man, how've you been?"

"Ah you know women, races, and beer. I can't complain" He smiled and Dom laughed. "So whats the plan DT?"

"Let and I have a tie breaker that we care to finish"

"Alright man I got you, how you doing mami?" Hector said hugging me

"I'm good man, nice to be out in the real world for a second "

"How are those angels doing?" he asked, I smiled at the mention of my kids.

"They're perfect, being kids and whatnot you know."

"Ya I hear ya"

The streets were cleared for Dom and I to go and race while that was happening I was talking to an old friend from the scene Brianna or Bri as I called her.

We were mid conversation when I looked over and chuckled at the racer chaser who was trying to hit on Dom. I could hear her talking and I almost felt bad for the poor slob.

"Hey Dommy, you look real good. You think you wanna get out of here and and I'll take you for a ride?" She winked at him and Dom didn't respond it wasn't until she ran her hand down his chest that he said something.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice girl but you can't be older than what 17? 18? Once you get older you'll understand that this" He said motioning up and down to her scantily barley clothed body. "This will fade one day, and you're left with your brain, your heart and your character. Don't ruin that to get a quick fuck with random men you know nothing about except their status. I'm happily married with three beautiful children and you see that beautiful woman over there in the pants." Dom said pointing towards me but I pretending I was not paying attention while I talked to Bri. "That woman is my wife, and you know how she got me, it was her heart, her attitude, and her respect- not her respect for me, her respect for herself, and the fact she can beat me when we race, and that she knows more about cars than any guy I know. She never wore anything like this or hit on random guys for attention, she used to kick girls asses that dressed like that and tried hitting on me. We've been together for almost 20 years now and I still love her as much as I did the day I met her. Be the woman who fights for her man, not fights for mens attention, be the woman with a good head on her shoulders, not the woman only known for giving head, be the woman who has respect for herself and others will see that." I heard every word Dom said and it made me fall more in love with him, ever since getting married he tells girls off instead of just ignoring them, but since we had our kids he has become a real softy. It makes him almost heartbroken to see girls throwing themselves at men for attention, he fears that could one day be one of our daughters, but I assure him that having a protective and respectful dad like him and a tomboy that demands respect as a mom that would never happen.

I looked at the girl who almost had tears in her eyes so I decided to walk over. "Hi babe" I said to him and he pulled me into him.

"Hey, my love" I looked at the girl who still looked like she was in shock so I extended my hand to her. "Hi, I'm Letty" I said sweetly. Dom looked at me shocked, I don't usually greet 'Racer Chasers' like this, but she wasn't one of them, she just dressed like one but I assumed by her shock she was new.

"Hi, I'm Sara" She said shyly but shook my hand.

"You new to this?"

"Uhm, yeah my friend dragged me here. I love cars and wanted to watch the races but she said this is what the girls here do." She said motioning to her outfit.

"Yeah, they do. But they are the ones who have no interest in cars, they only care about getting fucked and talked about afterwards. You're a pretty girl, you don't need all this shit." I said trying to offer her some advice, I was expecting maybe a thank you but instead she looked up with me with wide eyes and hugged me tightly. I stood there stunned with my arms up, I slowly wrapped my arms around the girl in a motherly way, this girl was lost and I didn't mind being the one to help her find her way.

"You know all the shit people have been saying that you used to beat girls faces in for flirting with your husband, that doesn't seem true, by the way I did not know this was your husband I just heard you were married." She said pulling back from the hug. I looked at Dom and we both laughed.

"Oh man, she has been in more fights than me. She was queen of the streets-street races, and street fights. But since having kids she is just Queen of the streets."

"Thats not saying if any girl crosses the line with my man I won't hurt them, I will. I just think before I do now, there's more at stake."

"You guys are honestly the coolest, I hope one day that I can find someone who loves me as much as he loves you"

"You will, the trick is to love him as much as he loves you. Don't lie to each other because they always find out, never let them win a race because you feel bad, don't back down if you genuinely feel passionately about something, but back down if it is something not worth fighting over. And as stubborn as you may be, if it's your fault own up for your shit and apologize-that's the hardest for me. And don't forget to always be loyal."

"Thanks, I hope to see you guys around"

"Once and a while I'm sure. When we're not busy with the kids or each other, we're around"

We said bye to Sara and got ready to race. I looked over at Dom who said Ride or Die.

"Ride or die"

We raced through the busy streets of LA and Dom crossed the finish line first by half an inch.

I climbed out watching everyone congratulate him, he walked through and picked me up. "Are you my trophy?"

"You know it" I bent down to kiss him and whispered congratulations against his lips. "You ready to get out of here?"

"You bet your ass, papa"

We drove home and Dom had pushed me up against the door while I tried to unlock it, but was having great difficulty while I he was sucking on my neck.

"Mmm, Dom. Baby let me get the door open fi-OH" I moaned when he pushed his clothed erection into my ass.

I got the door open and I turned around in Doms arms, kissing him hard while I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was rubbing my back and he pulled my shirt over leaving me standing there in my leather pants and black lace bra. I pulled away literally ripping his shirt off making him smirk at me. He gripped my ass and lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist as he carried us upstairs.

He kicked the door open and tossed me on the bed, my hair scattered across the crisp white bed spread. He stared at me and licked his lips, I smiled and pulled him back to me. He kissed me with such ferocity I moaned into his mouth, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off my body, I worked my numb fingers on the button of his jeans and when I got them undone I used my feet to kick them off.

Once they were off I slid my hand down gripping him through his tight briefs.

"Fuck Letty" I smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck. "Thats the point" I whispered. I felt his hips buck lightly and I let go and pulled his briefs off leaving him completely naked and me in my matching bra and panties-I knew today would be a good idea to break this out. He flipped us over and made his way down my body leaving soft kisses along the way before stopping at my covered core.

"Mmm" I moaned when he kissed the inside of my thighs. I started to wiggle my body so he would get where I wanted him most but he purposely kept avoiding it.

"Patience, baby"

He continued to tease me and cup my breasts making me grow more with want and need. I tried to push his head to my core but he denied and licked the inner part of my thigh where it meets my aching core making me shudder.

"Dom please" I begged.

"Patien-"

"Fuck patience, make me come!" I whined and with that he smiled and pushed my panties to the side licking my aching pussy.

"Ah fuck!" I moaned rather loudly. My hands on his head pushing him closer. I continued to moan while he worked his magic on my clit.

He trhen lifted his head and I looked down at him confused but my confusion was soon met with a smirk when I felt him pull my panties off and go back to my core, licking and sucking harder.

"Mmm, DomDomDom, fuck" I moaned while my hips bucked with anticipation. He then inserted two fingers inside me making me cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, gunna.. fuck, gunna come" I moaned again he added a third finger sending me over the edge while I came around his mouth and fingers. I felt him smile and let me ride out my waves of pleasure. He crawled slowly back up my body kissing me allowing me to taste myself on him.

I flipped us over again and made my way down his body he smiled at me while I smirked back at him. I took him in my hand rubbing slowly. I watch him drop his head back while I continued. Once he looked back at me I smiled and took him into my mouth listening to him make a hissing sound. My left hand on his thigh while my right played with his balls. His hands placed on either side of his thighs while he gripped the sheets tightly. I bobbed my head faster and sucked a little harder.

"Oh god, Letty. So fucking good baby" He moaned It wasn't until I began to deep throat him that he moved his hands into my hair holding me close to his cock while his hips bucked into me.

"Ungh god, fuck Letty so sexy baby" He moaned, I could taste the pre cum so I stopped and let him out of my mouth then kissed the tip before he could cum.

"Take me papa" I whispered and climbed up straddling him.

He rubbed my clit a little more and lifted by body slightly allowing him to line himself up to my entrance before I dropped back onto him.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled. I felt him push his hips up making him move inside of me. I started to ride him at the same rhythm creating the perfect motion. I bent down biting his neck and then leaving soft kisses upon them. I felt Doms hands slide to my ass gripping it tightly as I felt him move faster.

"Ungh, ungh, unghhh, oh god baby mmm don't stop" I moaned getting louder by each thrust. We alternated our pace from fast to slow being sure to feel it all. I felt myself about to come so Dom pulled out of me and flipped me over so I was on all fours as he entered me from behind. The new angle had me moaning again, I gripped the sheets in my hands as my knuckles turned white.

"Fuck Dom, your cock feels so good baby" I moaned. He continued to thrust into me from behind and when he grabbed my ass I could feel myself starting to drip.

"Oh god, pull my hair" I could hear Dom growl from behind me and grabbed my hair in his fist and pulled it roughly but gently. I could feel my body shaking and when Dom pulled out of me quickly but kept my body in the same position, he started to lick me again and suck hard at my clit making me come yet again. "FUCK, Oooh god!"

Before I had a chance to recover Dom entered me once again pulling my hair and gripping my ass. He bent down to lay kisses upon my spine this angle alone was enough to make me see stars.

"iss e" I moaned

"What babe?"

"Kiss me" I said between breaths, I turned my head around and he kissed me with such passion letting his tongue slip in. Nothing better than his kiss.

"Harder" I moaned against his lips. He slowly started to go harder. "Ungh, yes right there baby, don't stop"

"Fuck, baby you feel so good. I love this pussy he said kissing me again. Soon he was going much harder and faster making my eyes roll into the back of my head, he was hitting my g-spot over and over again till he went a bit harder.

"Ow babe ow" I moaned in pain and in pleasure somewhat.

"Whats wrong baby?" He asked pulling out of me and looking at me with concern.

"Too.. hard" I said between breaths. He smiled and kissed me again. He pulled me down to lay on my side while he spooned me and entered me from behind once again. We went slower this time but he was still deep enough and at a good angle to reach my g-spot. "Ungh fuck Dom, so close"

"Me too baby, gonna cum" He moaned dropping his head to my neck. He then reached around and started to toy with my clit, that was it.

"AHHH FUCK! UUNNNGHH UNGH COMING!" I yelled while I came. I gripped Doms ass tightly while I felt him cum inside me making me shudder once again. "Agh Letty he grunted gripping my hips letting his cum fill me.

We let our breathing return back to normal as I felt a mixture of mine and Doms juices mixed together dripping down my leg out of my pussy.

Dom kissed me and stood up walking into the ensuite I laid there exhausted but satisfied. Dom returned with a warm cloth wiping my legs down knowing I would be too tired and sore to get up.

"Fuck that was good" I said while Dom got back on the bed.

"I miss you being loud" He said pulling me close.

"Well when you fuck me like that, I can't help it." I smirked receiving a kiss in response.

"You are something aren't you?"

"Thats why you married me isn't it Toretto?"

"Damn rights woman"

"It's Letty to you sir"

"Sir huh? Making me sound important now."

"You are important" I said seriously

"The most important man in our kids lives, and one of the most important men in my life."

"One of the most?"

"Noah, Mr. Jealous"

"Well when you got a body and a mouth like you got you're damn rights I'll be a jealous man. But it's all mine" He said kissing me again making me blush.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" He answered hesitantly

"How much?" I said smiling like a little kid.

"You want marshmallows?"

"Yes please" I smiled and kissed him again knowing what I wanted. He got up and I made myself comfy in our bed and turned on a movie on TV. Dom returned a few minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed me a mug top with whip cream and marshmallows while his just had whip cream. I snuggled closer to his side while we watched the horror movie. Not my favorite genre but I usually closed my eyes during the really bad parts-yes, Letty Toretto was a complete baby when it came to horror movies I admit it.

"I'm going to go make popcorn" He said getting out of bed making my eyes go wide.

"WHAT! NO"

"Letty, I'll be right back. Just pause it" I did as he said while I pulled my phone out texting Mia.

"Turn the light on" He smiled and did so.

 _"Hows my babies?"_

 _"Sleeping like angels :)"_

 _"Thanks again, Mia. This was a much needed night ;)"_

 _"Don't even have to thank me for watching them I can't get enough of them but next week you get them all Brian and I need a night"_

 _"Haha I bet, we got you covered girl."_

 _"What're you guys doing?"_

 _"Doms making popcorn"_

 _"Thats what you're doing on your night off? Eating popcorn..."_

 _"Do you want to know what we just did? I thought I was protecting you haha"_

 _"Nevermind,, goodnight freak"_

 _"Night Mi, xo"_

 _"xo"_

"Any monsters yet?" Dom joked climbing back into bed

"Shut up, it's killers not monsters"

"Ooooh my bad" He teased. We cuddled back up watching the rest of the movie and fell asleep.

This was my life. My happy life with my amazing pain in the ass husband and my three beautiful and loud children.

The End.

 **A/N I may do a sequel to this how many would be interested?**


End file.
